Maybe
by Zoltar
Summary: Tala wants the rest of his team to find love. So what does he do? He lets his girlfriend come up with a crack pot matchmaking scheme. Will it work? That depends, Marisa might severely hurt someone if she finds out...and Bryan will help. *COMPLETE*
1. Chptr 1

Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade

Zoltar: NOT A TALAxBRYAN FIC. There are OC's

**_ Maybe..._**

** Chapter 1**

Tala stood in the doorway to his sleeping teammate's room. He kept thinking about how wonderful his life was, but how horrible everyone else's was. Ever since they had gotten out of the Abbey everything had been okay. But Bryan just couldn't lose the memories. The beatings apparently still lingered in his mind.

"If," Tala started, his voice a low whisper. "If you could only try to calm yourself down then maybe we could talk and go back to a time where I could sleep without my dreams being plagued with worry, and breathe without hesitance. Maybe we could live normal. But what is normal? Maybe an overly high standard for all already 'normal' people out there to try and grasp." he paused. Then continued after getting his thoughts in order. "Or maybe a word made up for everyone to reach a non-existant perfection that society created in order for us to believe we are the ulto species. That evolution ends here. When inreality it doesn't. But if are to be normal, we must first get rid of all the ab-normal things in this world. And in order to do that, we must first destroy ourselves..." his voice trailed off but he continued in his thoughts.

'But even if we were normal, we could still not erase the memories. Biovolt scarred us and scars like these will never heal. We may be sad but we must also be strong. We survived, don't dwell on the past. Live in the now! But you can't forget. You won't forget.'

"Maybe, we could be friends instead of teammates. Maybe, we could be happy. Maybe we could be free. If only you could find someone who does that for you. Someone who liberates your soul. Maybe you will."

He stared at Bryan's unmoving figure and his heart sank. Yeah right, Bryan. Uncaring, menacing. Those were two words that popped into your head.

"But then again... maybes seldom are..." He trailed off again. "Try Bryan, try to be strong. Good night."

After Tala left the room Bryan sat up in bed.

'He wants me to forget...' he thought. 'But I can't... he could, he found somebody to ease the pain but what do _I _have?'

"Pain..." Bryan said. "All I have is pain..."

Zoltar: just a little depressing.

R&R

xox

Zoltar


	2. Chptr 2

Zoltar: Chappie 2!!

Disclaimer: Do I own Beblade? Only on Kaforksday.

Zoltar: he means no

**_ Maybe..._**

**Chapter 2**

Michelle Sekozawa rushed into her boyfriend's room and jumped up and down on his bed. Waking him up in the process.

"Tala! Tala!" she said. "I just got a letter from my teammates!"

"mlb... that's... nice..." Tala said groggily. "What's it got to do with me?"

"They're coming... HERE!" She said. "And I've finally come up with a way to make the rest of your team as happy with their lives as you! You see I've matched my team's personalities with your team's an-"

"So you're saying we play matchmaker?" Tala interrupted

"Uh, yeah..." Michi said.

"So you're saying that we lie and potentially break their hearts to get our teammates hooked up?" He questioned.

"Meh, you make it sound bad." Michi answered. "But yeah."

"Sure, why not?" Tala said.

Michelle kissed him on the cheek and continued to run down the stairs and around the house screaming random things about how much fun they were gonna have.

Tala was suddenly rethinking his answer when he configured (A/N-Computer talk) Bryan into the mess.

'I just hope Bryan doesn't kill the person Michelle 'pesonality matched' him with...' Tala thought.

Zoltar: koolos! Chptr 2 done

REVIEW!


	3. Chptr 3

Disclaimer: No owning involved with anything in this chapter

Zoltar: he's improving right? Hehe.

**_Maybe..._**

**Chapter 3**

Kazekawa, Mandy was standing out on the railing of the train letting the wind blow thru her two toned green hair. It may be cold but this was nothing compared to the cold her bitbeast,Volkareon, threw out.

"Mand-chan!" Tracy called while jumping on her shoulders. "We're almost there."

Mandy winced, she hated when Tracy called her that. But when it came to nicknames it was either that or Man-chan. Which is just wrong.

"Let's go." she said. Another gust of wind whipped her hair around. That and her over-all shortness made her look like some kind of fairy. If Marisa had been there she would never let her live it down...

Michelle waited alogside the train tracks with the Demolition Boys. She wanted her team to have love at first sight, just like she had had with Tala.

A train stopped in front of them and the passengers got off. Amidst the crown of people her victims would not be able to see their potential boyfriends/girlfriends. She saw many people get off the train but couldn't find her friends. She was going to give up when she spotted them. She motioned to Ian and he reluctantly held up a sign that said 'Black Plague' that Michelle had gotten him to make earlier. When she had seen it she thought it was missing something so underneath it wrote 'Is The Coolest' which had it's bit of irony in the freezing Russian climate.

Michelle started waving furiously and screaming. "MANDY! TRACY!" She called.

Mandy turned to see who had called her and immediatley ran over to her. She embraced her friend and said in her native tongue of French. " Aw, Michelle you didn't have to scream! "

Tracy was lugging all of Mandy's junk. Mandy didn't know the meaning of the words 'travelling light'.

"A little help?" she said. She was a little surprised when the help she got came from a rather tall Russian with blonde hair. 'He's kinda hot.' she noted. 'VERY hot.' she added.

"Hey! Where's you know who?" Michelle asked.

Mandy whispered something in her ear, and Michelle nodded.

"Who's she talking about?" Spencer asked Tracy.

"You'll find out soon enough." She answered with a grin.

"We should get going." Ian said. He started blushing when Mandy agreed with him. No girl that cute had ever agreed with him.

As they walked out of the train station and into the cold Moscow streets, they stopped. Michelle said they should walk back to the house seeing as it was only a few blocks away. Nobody seemed to mind so they started walking.

Suddenly Tracy stopped. She ran into the deserted streets and faced south. Coming from south was someone on a motorcycle. They were going extremely fast. And it didn't look like they were going to slow down.

"Get out of the street!" Spencer and Ian said at the same time.

Tracy only smiled, took out a coin and put it 3 inches in front of her. Then she started flicking the person on the motorcycle off. Which made the person speed up.

'What an idiot.' Bryan thought.

The motorcycle dude came to a hill and when they started going down it, their speed going up was so intense that they were sent airborn. Speeding along the cyclist was aiming straight for the middle finger showing, non moving Tracy. It took two seconds for the person to be 20 feet away. All the boys closed their eyes and waited for a scream but heard none. They turned back and saw the person's bike a mere 2 inches from Tracy.

"You're a little rusty, chica." Tracy said. "You used to be able to stop on a dime. You must have been angry."

"I can't say I wasn't tempted to hit you..." the person said while unbuckling their hemet. They were dressed in all black. A pair of black boots with fur covered tops on their feet, black pants, black shirt, and a black leather jacket with fur on the cuffs and neck. Even black gloves with fur on them. Also a black scarf. It was like Kai's. When the wind caught it it danced in a fashion that said, 'I Am Almighty, Bow Down To Me.'

"Guys," Michelle said. "I'd like you to meet our team captain. Marisa."

The person removed their helmet to reveal a headful of black hair to their mid waist, peircing black eyes, and an emotionless expression.

'WOW.' Was all Bryan could think.

"Nice to meet ya!" Ian said.

"Hey." Spencer and Tala said.

"Hn..." Bryan said. 'Gorgeous...'

"We were just walking back to the house Marisa. You want to come?" Mandy asked.

"And wheel my bike all the way there? Not likely." Marisa answered.

"I agree. If I had a motorcycle, I'd want to ride it as much as possible." Bryan said.

Michelle's plan had already come into action. "Then why don't you go with her? You could give her directions." She said.

"........Sure......." Bryan said. He'd get to touch this dark angel. Miracles do happen!

"I don't think so." Marisa snapped. "I'm not going to just give a ride to anyone." 'No matter how sexy...' she thought to herself.

"He's a close friend, he wont' do anything!" Tala said. He was trying to help Michelle's plan. Even if he thought it was a little crazy- nutty-coo-coo. And he was a psycho in himself!

"Fine. Get on." Marisa said.

After Bryan had gotten on Marisa revved the engine.

"HAVE FUN!" Mandy yelled after they had taken off.

"How old is she?" Spencer finally asked after about three minutes of walking in silence.

"17, Why?" Tracy said.

"Bryan's 18."

"What's that got to do with anything?" Mandy asked.

"If your little matchmaking scheme is going to work, you're going to have to factor in their ages." He answered.

Michelle was aghast. How did he figure it out?

"If you're plotting something for the rest of us," he added. "We might not need your help." he motioned to Ian and Mandy who were chatting away, and to Tracy who couldn't stop staring at him.

Tracy blushed. He noticed her. Staring. Not a good way to make someone your love slave...

Zoltar: Interesting, ne?

R&R

xoxo

Zoltar


	4. Chptr 4

Zoltar: time for the 4th chapter of this story I wrote because I could!

Disclaimer:.....(checks papers) I didn't sign the contract, so I don't own Beyblade....

**_Maybe..._**

**Chapter 4**

Marisa sped down the road following, the directions Bryan shouted in her ear. Lft here, right at that corner. It all just flowed together into one big word. FASTER. She could tell Bryan wanted her to speed up, it must have been his first time on a bike like hers...

True and embarassing as it may be, Marisa was right. Bryan had never been on a motorcycle. He clung to Marisa's waist as they zoomed down the deserted roadways of Moscow. It had been about...10:30pm when the Black Plague got off their train, so most people were asleep. They could go as fast as they wanted, and Bryan wanted to go as fast as sound. He had never been so excited in his life, so when it ended he couldn't help but be a bit disappointed...

"Did you have fun?" Marisa asked as she slowed the bike to a halt infront of... a rather large house.

"Hn." Bryan said, replacing his look of excitement with a look of annoyment. If annoyment is a word.

"Next time you should hold on a bit tighter, I thought I was gonna lose you coming around that last corner." She said.

"You shouldn't have been." Bryan said coldly. Maybe a bit colder than he wanted.

"Sor-rey," Marisa said, "I just thought that a first timer like you might want to know that you **can** be flung from a bike going over 80!" She over stressed the word can, to prove that next time she can/should/might/will.

Bryan was about to say something very harsh when a voice made them both turn around.

"Hey?!" someone said.

They turned to see their teammates.

"Bryan did you lead her on a detour?" Ian asked. "You should have been here before now."

"Maybe." Bryan said. Marisa looked at him. Why'd he make her take the long route?

"Alright!" Mandy shouted. "Time to pick rooms!" All the girls ran to the house and up the stairs trying to be the first to get a good room. The guys walked with them to make sure they didn't break anything. Bryan and Marisa stayed behind and begrudgingly parked her bike out in the open air.

"Great, now it's free to corrosion and bugs and rust....." She mumbled as the list went on.

"You act like it's your prized possesion." Bryan said smirking.

"It is." She stated. "And by the look on your face when you got off, you think riding it is better than sex."

Bryan held back a blush as Marisa smirked this time. "And I guess it's true." she said as they walked into the house.

&&&&&&&

The three girls ran into random rooms, deciding which one they wanted. As everybody zoomed out of the latest room Tracy stopped. The room had large windows in the back and green and turquoise walls. A king sized bed with satin sheets of the same colour sat in the corner, and a desk with a very exspensive looking computer was in the other corner.

"Me likey." Tracy said as she jumped on the bed.

"Hey Spence! This is your room!!" Ian said.

Tracy looked at Spencer and blushed, then smiled wickedly. She could work this to her advantage...

&&&&&&&

Our favourite psychopaths, aka Bryan and Marisa, had reluctantly walked into the house and were stalking up the stairs. Marisa had stopped at the place where Spencer had dropped all of Mandy's luggage. 'I can't believe they thought the black bags were Mandy's!' She thought as she picked up her three bags. Leaving the four light green ones. One of her bags was a carrying case, so Bryan had suspected that she was a musician. He looked down at Mandy's bags and saw the light green version of Marisa's guitar case. 'Or maybe she's in a band...' he had thought. They paused at a room where Tracy was lying on the bed and Spencer was on the computer.

'We're BUNKING!?' They thought in unison. 'Great now I'd have to share a room!'

They stalked past another room and stopped. Everyone else was in there so why not?

&&&&&&&

Ian and Mandy were debating on whether or not blue was Ian's natural hair colour.

"I've never dyed my hair!" Ian said.

"Yeah right!" Mandy said. "Nobody's hair is THAT shade of blue!"

"Well MINE IS!"

Michelle sighed. This wasn't working out as she had hoped. She was going to suggest they just dropped the subject, when Mandy collapsed to the floor holding her ears.

"Silent whistle. Take notes Lover Boy." Marisa said pointing to Ian. "Mandy's basically a puppy. All you need is one of these to make her shut up." she twirled the whistle around her neck.

Mandy continued to utter French curses under her breath. 'Damn Marisa! Why'd she have to tell everyone?' she thought.

Marisa turned to Michelle. "C'mon Michi. Still hafta find me a room." And with that she turned on her heels and left.

Zoltar: I admit. Character's... a bit ooc. ok, overly ooc. Capitalized OOC.

Darren: true...

R&R

xoxo

Zoltar


	5. Chptr 5

Zoltar: Installment 5 of Maybe...!

Darren (the disclaimer): Zoltar still doesn't own Beyblade!

**_Maybe..._**

**Chapter 5**

Bryan stalked behind everyone else. He was thinking of how many rooms were left. Two. His and Tala's. 'I know Michelle's going to stay with Tala...' He thought

"Alright Missa-sama!" Michelle said. "Here's where I'M staying. Follow Bryan and he'll show you to your room." And with that Michelle and Tala disappeared behind the two large oak doors leading into the Demolition Boys' team Captain's room.

Bryan didn't know what to say. He was bunking with Marisa. The angel of Darkness. A beautiful girl! And it looked like she couldn't care less!

"Great..." he mumbled.

"What?" Marisa said. Oh crap! Had he said that out loud?

"Nothing." He glared. "Follow me."

Marisa shook her head. 'Why the hell did this hot dude... no way.' She thought. 'I did not just call him hot!'

"Are you coming?" Bryan said. It came out colder than he had wanted, but Marisa got the message. He thinks she got the message. 'What message was I trying to send?' He asked himself. 'That I'm a heartless jackarse?'

"Of course I'm coming you dolt!" Marisa said. She added her imfamous British accent to make her sound pompous and gave her a 'Better Than Thou' appearance. Bryan loved it.

'It's like she enjoys antagonizing me! If only...' he thought as he led her to his room.

Zoltar: short but sour!

Darren: don't you mean sweet?

Zoltar: sweet? Sugar is sweet! -goes on sugar rampage-

Darren: -sweatdrops- Read and Review!


	6. Chptr 6

Zoltar: Chappie 6! W00T!

Darren: Zoltar doesn't own much... especially not Beyblade!

Zoltar: Michelle's plotting... 3V1L!

**_Maybe..._**

**Chapter 6**

"If the plan works...everyone should end up happy!" Michelle said. The chart she was pointing to had a picture of the two people she was plotting to hook up placed on a score like board. Every time somebodyy made a move on the other person, they would get points. Depending on how good the move was. If Tala's determining is correct (which, unless it technical, it usually isn't) after 20 points have been thrown each, they should be a couple.

"I still think we should lower it to ten." She said while giving Mandy three points and Ian two. That whol thing with the hair proved that they had the hots for one another. "It's a good thing I know what Mandy does when she has a crush" Michelle said.

Tala looked at Michelle over his shoulder. She was so determined to make their teams happy, she forgot about herself. So he was planning something special for theloveofhislife. But he would need to inform the others first... "Twenty points, just to make sure." He said. She was going to make this difficult, that he knew, .........or interesting.......

&&&&&&&&&

Bryan took out the keys to his room. Or, more precicely, loft. Tala had given him the largest room in the entire mansion to make sure he was 'comfortable'. Bryan didn't think that was the real reason, but he also didn't care. Tala was just that kind of guy... he thinks.

He opened the door and heard Marisa let out a light sigh. So light he had to strain to hear it. "Nice place you got here." he heard her say. "Yeah, I like my personal space." He excentuated personal to make it sound like he didn't want her there. With him. In the room.

He pointed to the stairwat that, believe it or not, desended downwards. "The bathroom's down there, so is the T.V., surround sound system for the CD and DVD players, the game systems are down there too." He re-positioned his point to a door painted black. "That's the bedroom. Put your stuff in the chair in there." And with that he exited the room to go Ra know's where.

"Well," Marisa said dropping her bags. "If he's not going to stay, I'm gunna have a little fun..."

Zoltar: I hate my chapters! They're so short!

Darren: you never found my sugar stash! YAY!

Zoltar: GIMME SUCROSE! -chases Darren-

Michi: uh... REVIEW while I laugh at Darren's misfortune!

Darren: HEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPP!


	7. Chptr 7

Zoltar: 7! W0000000000000T!

Darren's floating head: Zoltar doesn't own Beyblade!

**_Maybe..._**

**Chapter 7**

Mandy Anyone remember her from the past chapters? C'mon anyone?! sat on the bed, nursing her throbbing ears. Ian sat close by, watching intently. "If I wanted you to stare at me," Mandy said. "I'd wear blinking lights." Ian turned away. "Well excuse me Miss Hearing, why do your ears hurt anyway?" Ian asked. Mandy glared at him and sighed. She shook her head, which made her green hair sway and flow from the motion. She said: "I have very acute hearing, like a puppy in Marisa's words. My senses are hightend making me a lot more useful in certain categories than a normal person."

Ian blinked. "So you're like some sort of mutant?" He asked

"Demon." she blurted. 'Crap. Why did I just tell him that?!' she thought 'Marisa's gonna kill me!'

"DEMON!" he said. "You mean those evil creature that go around destroying villages and killing people!?" he asked. Mandy's resisted the urge to cry. 'Why do people always think that demon's are evil! I'm not evil!' she thought. She was about to say that she was sorry for bringing it up, when Ian, who hadn't even noticed she was sad, said: "That's so awesome!"

It was Mandy's turn to blink. "You don't hate me?" she asked.

"Hate you!" Ian said. "I like you even mo-" he cut himself off. He had almost confessed his crush.

"What?" Mandy said suspiciously.

"Noth-" Ian started. But he was cut off again, this time though, by Mandy's lips pressed against his...

"So now you can tell me right?" She asked.

Ian was stupified but managed to mumble and almost unintelligable "I think your beautiful." but it sounded more like, "I thring er bretiful." Poor Ian, he just couldn't talk today.

Mandy giggled, then tensed up when she heard clapping from the door.

"Bravo bravo!" the claps stopped. "You guys make a great couple!"

"Tracy, how long have you been standing there?" Mandy asked bluntly.

"The whole time." Came Tracy's reply. "Now seeing as you so effortlessly told your boyfriend you're a demon. Mind elaborating?"

"Oh, yeah..." Mandy said. "Well," she began. "I'm a wolf demon and Tracy's a cat demon. Michi's not a demon, but she does have a darker half. Marisa's a demon too, but she also has personalities."

Ian blinked wow, people are doing that a lot! "More than one?"

"Three." Mandy stated.

"THREE!" He shouted. There was a chuckle from the doorway. Mandy tensed and her ears twitched.

"Yes, and one of them has been listening the whole time!"

Zoltar: yay, another sucky chapter done!

Michi: don't be so hard on yourself!

Zoltar: yea, whatever... REVIEW PATHETIC HUMANS AND LEAVE A PLEA FOR ME NOT TO DESTROY YOUR PATHETIC PLANET!!!


	8. Chptr 8

Zoltar: I don't own Beyblade. Or Yu-Gi-Oh! or the AFI song 'Bleed Black'

**_Maybe..._**

**Chapter 8**

Ian looked to the door, but saw nothing. "You're overreacting." he said to Mandy.

"Show yourself!" Tracy shouted.

"Yeah! Don't leave us here waiting!" Mandy added.

In walked Marisa, or one of her personas, Looking at the ground. "What are you talking about! This is your regular team captain!" Ian said.

'Marisa' lifted her head revealing green eyes. That and her spikey hair made her look like someone's Yami out of Yu-Gi-Oh! "Oh no," she said. Her tone deap and voice scratchy. "I'm not Marisa any more."

Mandy screamed bloody murder, causing everyong to rush into Ian's room. "B-basilisk" she stuttered. 'Marisa' chuckled, then laughed.

"ROTFLMAO!" She managed between laughs. Her eyes were watering and when she opened them soething fell out. She lifted up her head to reveal one regular black eye and one green one. "Enjoy my little charade Mand-san?" She asked

"Marisa!" Tracy said. "You scared Mandy!" "So" came the reply. "Good point." Tracy said.

Michelle and the other's blinked... "Marisa..." she said calmly. Marisa looked at her. "WHYDIDYOUPRETENDTOHAVECHANGEDPERSONALITIESJUSTTOSCAREMANDYWHOSCREAMEDF-censor-INGBLOODYMURDERINORDERTOGETUSTOCOMENHERE,EXCEPTBRYANWHOISN'TINHEREBECAUSEHEDIDN'TCARE?!!!!!!" She asked, or actually, demanded.

Blink, blink. From Marisa. " You know I don't respond to demands. " She said in German. And with that, she left the room.

"Well, I used a blood curdling scream today." Mandy said. "You sure did." everyone replied.

**&&&&&&&&**

Marisa walked into the room she was sharing with Bryan to see him messing with her guitar. 'Look's like someone went snooping through my stuff.' she thought.

"What in the world does she need this thing for?" Bryan asked nobody in particular.

He strummed the guitar a few times and almost jumped out of his skin when he heard Marisa speak. "You want me to play you something?" She asked.

"W-why?" He asked, regaining his, Cold Bryan face.

"Well, you look like you could use a depressin song." She took the guitar from his hands, played a few notes and when she was done warming up, she sang. It was really slow so he could understand.

"I know, what died, that night,

It can never be brought back to life,

Once Again,

I know...."

**&&&&&&**

Mandy's ears perked up when she heard Marisa's voice ringing through the halls.

"She's singing..." Tracy said. She started twirling her drumsticks and the started beating random objects to the same rythmic tunes of the song. Michelle knew the song so she began singing along. Mandy had brought her guitar along with her and started playing the same tune as Marisa.

"I know, what died, that night,

It can never be brought back to life,

Once Again,

I know...." Michelle sang.

**&&&&&&&**

Marisa and Bryan couldn't hear the other's playin/singing along so Marisa just continued the song.

"I know, I died, that night,

And I'll never be brought back to life,

Once Again,

I know...."

She stopped. Everyone stopped. She spoke the words this time.

"I know, I died, that night, And I'll never be brought back to life, Once Again, I know...." she trailed off as the song ended. Her eyes were empty of all emotion.

**&&&&&&&&**

"This does not compute..." Tala said from the other room. "Yeah..." Michelle said. "Why'd she start singing in the first place..."

**&&&&&&&&**

Bryan stared at Marisa, who had an unreadable look in her eyes.

"Marisa..." he whispered. She didn't move. "That was a stupid song." She blinked, turning her unreadable look into the Evil Marisa Glaro of Doom That Would Reign Unhappiness Upon Your Pathetic Sugar Coated Life of Bunny Fun.

Bryan didn't have a Sugar Coated Life of Bunny Fun, so there was no more unhappiness raked into his world than usual...

"I see you're back to normal." he said with a smirk.

"What is normal? But an overly high standard set for all us 'abnormal' people to spend our eternity trying to abide by." Marisa said.

"I've heard that somewhere..." He whispered.

"Hm?" Marisa asked.

"Nothing that should concern you." Bryan snarled.

"Fine then!" Marisa said. "I'm getting on the computer, then I'm going to bed! Don't bother me!" And she went to set up the hammock of which she slept in.

Zoltar: just, review...


	9. Chptr 9

Zoltar: Ok! We finally get to find out what Tala has in store for Michi!

Darren: I have my body back! Zoltar doesn't own Beyblade.

**_ Maybe..._**

**Chapter 9**

Tala asked everyone to come into Ian's room one morning while Michelle was asleep. When they got there, the Demo. Boys remained standing while Tracy tumbled onto the other side of Mandy, who was sleeping contently on Ian's bed.

"Sometimes I'm embarassed bu the people I know." Marisa said while shaking her head. She had been up all night chattin with a friend on the internet so she had hardly gotten any sleep, and in all honesty, wished she could fall asleep.

"We can worry about them later." Spencer said. "But first-" he was cut off.

"Whty the hell did you call us in here?" Bryan demanded. He was P.O.ed. It was only four in the f-ing morning! He wanted to sleep!

"I want to throw a party-" Tala was cut off.

"Good for you, I'm going to bed." Marisa said. "Wake me up at a **decent** hour."

"And I want you and Michelle to sing." he finished. She stopped. "What?" she asked.

Tala sighed. "I want to throw a Christmas party and invite all the teams." "You mean all the teams that will come." Ian corrected. "I guess..." Tala said.

"No, I mean, why do you want m-us to sing?" Marisa asked.

"Your whole team actually." Tala said. "Yea! when you started singing the other day, we heard you and Michi sand along and Tracy started beating on things with her drumstick things." Spencer added.

"And Mandy played her guitar, you guys should really start a band!" Ian said.

"We are a band..." a sleeping Mandy mumblaed.

A little script here but, Demo. Boys: O.o

"B-but why?" Marisa asked again.

Tala looked at her and saw something in her eyes. Something he hadn't seen in them in all the... two days he'd known her. 'It's almost as if she's afraid!' He thought. "Because you guys are awesome! Let's surprise Michelle!" He took a piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to Marisa. "This is something she wrote. I want you to turn it into a song."

"It's for Michi right?" Mandy asked sleepily. Tala nodded. "Alright, I'll do It."

"Great! Ian send out invites, Bryan buy decorations." Tala said.

"Decorations?" they all said. "It's a Christmas party remember?" he said

"Oh."

"I'll do this on one condition." Marisa said.

"Anything!" Tala pleaded. "Alchoholic Beverages." came the request.

Tracy woke at the words. "Beer?" he asked. "Yes Tracy, beer." Mandy said.

"Alright," Tala said rubbing his temples. "Spence, you get the alchohol." Spencer nodded.

"Make sure to get stuff to make Pina Colodas, Margaritas and White Russians!" Mandy said.

"And B33R!" Tracy added. Again Spencer nodded.

"Alright!" Ian said. "Get to work on that song and we'll handle everything else!"

"Yeah!" then they all punched the air. With the exception of Marisa and Bryan who didn't like the fact that they were forced into this so right after Spencer agreed to get beer, they left and went to bed.

Zoltar: Another chapter done!

REVIEW!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!


	10. Chptr 10

Zoltar: I hope you're enjoying this as much as me!

Darren: she doesn't own Beyblade

**_Maybe..._**

**Chapter 10**

Michelle awoke to Marisa strumming her guitar. She opened her eyes and yawned sleepily.

"Mornin' sunshine. It's a beautiful December day at 11:25 if you must know." Marisa said.

"Where's theloveofmylife Tala?" Michelle asked. "Up in the computer room. He's working on improving his blade and said he'd be down by..." she looked at her very demented watch which was always about two hours fast. It's an evil little thing, possesed by a demon we all think. "Oh, two-ish."

"Two eh?" Michelle said glancing around the room. "Well, I don't have anything to do today..." she moved her gaze to Marisa, who was at the time, packing up her guitar.

"Don't look at me." Marisa said. "I've got a deadline to make." at seventeen, Marisa was s short story writer. She wrote gruesome little tales that never ended hapily, someone almost always got an eye gouged out. "But Mandy's free. Tracy's helping me with those large words nobody's really ever sure exist. Like oculuses.... maybe oculi?" she trailed off as she walked to the door. "Ian's in his room, mailing out christmas cards, Mandy's just watching and writing addresses, I'm sure you could pull her away. Spencer's out somewhere, like hell I know where. I'm sure that rat Boris doesn't have anything to do." and she left.

Michelle blinked. Marisa said Bryan's Russian name with so much venom in her voice, she thought she'd turn into a giant snake, like Orochimaru. "My scheme's never gonna work." she sighed.

"Scheme?" said a cold voice from the door. "Are you plotting something?" Bryan walked into the room. He was wearing all black of his usual attire, and looked like he hadn't gotten much sleep.

"No, just thinking up one." Michelle answered.

"Right." Bryan said as he closed the door. He locked it and suddenly his expression changed from one of boredom to one of malice. "You have ten minutes to tell me everything you know about that bitch of a captain of yours." he said.

Michelle sweatdropped. "You don't have to be mean, you could have just asked...." she got up and wento to the attached bathroom. "Let me get dressed and cleaned first..." she said as she closed the door. She came out a few minutes later wearing a pair of blue jeans that flare out at the bottom, becoming a harsh navy. And a blue T-shirt with the worsd, 'That's So Stewart!' on it. "So, what do you want to know?" she asked.

"Everything," he answered. 'And a few things I can use for blackmail' he put in as an afterthought. "Starting with the things Ian told me, I don't trust his reliability. Are Marisa, Tracy and Mandy really demons?" he asked.

"Yes." came the answer.

Zoltar: nobody likes me! (sobs)

Darren: finally some people agree that Zoltar sux!

Seth: of course I agree, she's the weaker me!

Zoltar: just review.


	11. Chptr 11

Zoltar: 'ello poupets...

Darren: run away before she drags you into it!

Zoltar: (smacks Darren)

Darren: I mean, she doesn't own Beyblade. Or the AFI song Girls not Grey.

**_Maybe..._**

**Chapter 11**

Marisa and Tracy were in the spare room. Practicing the lines that Michelle had written. Marisa tweaked them a bit to make them a song, and Tracy wrote the musit. ALL the music. She's like some weird, chicken eating, music writting machine.

"Ok, let's start." Marisa said. "Tala assured me this room as soundproof, so no one should hear." Trcy nodded and layed down the beat. After a bit Marisa came in on the guitar. She got into the groove and then began playing.

"I lay me down tonight,

Much further down..."

She sang. Suddenly she stopped. "Tracy," she said. "How are we gonna do this? We need someone to play keyboards if we're going to get the sound we want."

Tracy thought for a moment. It wasn't hard to realize for her. "Liz." she said. "We can get Liz to play keyboards and move Mandy over to guitar." Marisa sighed. "Alright, but make sure she leaves the book." she said.

"What book?" Tracy questioned.

"Oh, you know which book..."

Tracy registered this and it clicked. "Oh! You mean **_our_** book."

And with that, they began again...

**&&&&&&&&&&&**

Mandy was sitting on Ian's bed, she was helping him with the invites.

"Who do you know?" Ian asked. "No one worth inviting." she said. "Oh..." he looked down at the stack they had so far. Not really a stack, more like a pile of four invitations. The Bladebreakers, White Tigers, All Starz and some random team Mandy said Marisa knew.

"We should invite Robert!" Mandy suddenly said.

"You mean the guy from the Majestics?" Ian asked.

"Yeah! Him and Marisa go way back!"

Ian wrot down the Majestics, thinking he might as well invite them all.

Marisa and Tracy walked in and sat on the floor.

"Who ya got so far?" Tracy asked.

"All the major teams. And Mandy told me to invite this one team called TriForce." Ian replied.

"Why the hell did you do that?" Tracy and Marisa said.

Mandy shrank. "They're your friends Marisa."

Marisa sighed. "Vine vatever." she said. "Mandy you'll be taking the position of a guitarist during the preformance."

"I thought I was taking the keys?" Mandy protested. Marisa shook her head. "Guitar, we found a replacement."

Mandy looked at them skeptiaclly. "You didn't ask Prince did you?"

Tracy and Marisa cringed. "NO!" the said at the same time.

"Who?" Mandy and Ian asked.

"You'll see..." Tracy said.

"Alright every, er, Ian, Madny and Tracy." Marisa said. "Seeing as you're inviting the Mjestics, send this letter in with it ok?" she handed Mandy a letter. "Don't read it. It's for Robert." she instructed. "Specific instructions for what I need...and want." she said as she left the room.

"let's get these in the mail Ian." Mandy said after an inaudible snoring could be heard from Tracy. "Tracy, Spencer is at lunch right now."

"How'd you know?" Tracy asked.

"He text messaged me to tell you to join him." she took something out of her pocket. "here's the place." she handed i to Tracy. She then motioned for Ian to pick up the envolopes and follow her. "Have fun."

Tracy looked at her retreating figure. "Tell him I can't go!" she called. "I've gotta write the mucic..."

"Alright!" Mandy called back.

"Damn music..." Tracy mumbled as she left.

Zoltar: aw! Poor Tracy.

Darren: just review dammit!


	12. Chptr 12

Zoltar: Hey! Guess what!

Darren: (glares) what.

Zoltar: I'ma kill you! (chases)

Darren: (runs) why does the world hate me so? Zoltar doesn't own Beyblade.

_**Maybe...**_

**Chapter 12 **

"So after all you've explained to me, the conclusion is that Marisa is a German royal who grew up in a broken home?" Bryan asked a rather annoyed and tired looking Michelle.

"Yes..." she yawned. "Any other questions?"

"Just one," he said. "What the hell is that?" he pointed to the score boards.

'Shit!' Michelle thought. "Uh, that... th-that's just a game me and Tala made, yea..." 'Dumbass! Why didn't I put that away?' she mentally slapped herself. She felt so stupid.

"A game..." Bryan said. "Right..." he walked out of the room. 'She's definitely up to something.'

**&&&&&&&&&&**

_-!- 3 Days Later -!-_

Liz walked down the cold Moscow streets. "Damn, why do they have to live so far from the airport?" she asked herself. She had her keyboard in it's case and slung around her shoulder to where it was positioned on her back. Her other two bags were just a nusance seeing as she was walking and it was snowing.

"Where do they live again? Oh yeah. 149 Stromu Circle. That's the rich neighborhood if I'm not mistaken." She rounded one last corner and sort of let out a sigh.

"Away from Johnny.... this will work." She walked over to the door and slammed her fist on it. Rather hard fo 4:30 in the morning.

"Somebody answer the fucking door!" a voice from inside called.

"Fine! Geez, you don't have to steal Christmas Bryan!" came another voice. The door opened to reveal a slightly clad, rather annoyed and sleepy looking Marisa. "It's four thirty in the fucking Ra-forsaken morning. Why do you want to die mortal?"

Liz sighed and put on her best 'I'm sad' face. "I don't have any friends!" she said. "Everybody hates me!"

You could vaguely hear Marisa mumbling something akin to "Thay have reason to." when Michelle came down the stairs shouting at Marisa. "Stop verbally harrasing people!" she stopped when she saw Liz.

"Lizzy-san?" she asked, eyes wide. "What are you doing here?"

"You tell me," Liz said. She stood in the doorway, waiting to be let in, when Marisa flicked her off and walked away. She walked in and shut the door. Marisa mumbled something about needing a pick-me-up.

"Where should I put my stuff?" Liz asked

Michelle pointed up the stairs to a spare room. "In there."

"So, how has life foresaken you lately?" Liz asked after she had put her stuff away and they were alone in the spare room.

Michelle sighed. "I think they're up to something."

Liz's eyes widened, then narrowed. "Oh, do you?"

**&&&&&&&&&**

Bryan sat alone in the kitchen. Just him, and a mug of hot cocoa. It was snowing outside, so Tala was most likely going to cancel practice. Tala had figured that they shouldn't push themselves if there wasn't a guy with a whip looming over them smirking evilly, so he sometimes cancelled practice fo miniscule reasons.

A noise from the other side of the kitchen made him look up from the facinating figures his marshmallows were making. It was Marisa. She got out a mug and made herself a glass of cocoa. She sat next to him and there, they sat in silence.

"It was Liz." Marisa said suddenly.

"hm." he said. "Can she play?"

"Yeah, the best there is. When it comes to keyboards and synths." she replied.

They sipped from their mugs in an akward silence before Marisa stood up. "I'm gonna go change." she said.

It was true. She needed to change. All she was wearing was a black tank top, that would suit better as a sports bra than a tank top but still, and a pair of black sleep pants with smiley faces on them. The smileys were wearing bandannas. Bryan couldn't help but think of what the view would be like from upside down.

"You shouldn't think like that." she said glaring at him.

"Can you read minds too?" he asked sarcastically.

"No, but eyes are pretty simple tools. Yours," she waved her hand in front of his face. "are filled with longing, lust, and a few X rated thoughts I'd rather not talk about." she shuddered. "It's really disturbing."

"Well maybe you should stick to your own eyes and leave mine out of this!" He said. In his mind that sounded cool and witty. Out loud it sounded pathetic. 'Danm girrl, she's making me angry.'

"Maybe if you wouldn't look at me like that!" Marisa said.

"Like what? You don't like it when guys stare at you because of your beauty? Are you self consious Marisa? Do you not like it when guys think you're hot princess?" he practically shouted.

"Not guys I like..." she whispered.

"What was that? Trying to hide something from me?" he moved towards her. "You really are beautiful though. It wouldn't surprise me if there were guys out there who go to bed thinking about you or your friends..." he whispered in her ear.

Marisa couldn't remember what happened next, but something came over her that she couldn't control. She opened her eyes to see Bryan clutching his cheek and her hand in the follow through for a slap. It wasn't hard for her to figure out what had happened.

"Bryan," she said. Moving a bit closer towards him. "I'm so-" he cut her off.

"It's ok." he said. "I was ot of line. I should have known that you would never think about me like..." he stopped and took his eyes off the ground to glare at her. "You hate me." he stated as if it were well known.

"I do?" Marisa asked.

"It's impossible for anyone to like me, so out of all reasoning, you hate me." he stated again.

"Bryan I don't hate you." Marisa said angrily.

"Yes you do!" He said. 'But just wait. I'll change that. I'll make you fall for me Marisa. I will.' he thought. He looked her in the eyes this time. He could see the remnants of her fury by seeing the spark of red in the normally grey orbs. "You should go change."

She tried to move, but couldn't. Her eyes were locked in a stare with his beautiful lilac gaze. "What do I see in you?" she muttered as she exited.

"I don't know." 'What do you?'

Zoltar: this took me forever to type! As I post this, I've already got 22 of 25 chapters done. But not typed. Yes there will be only 25 chapters. Aw! You all have to cry now!

Readers: (cry tears of joy) MIRACLES DO HAPPEN!

Darren: yay!

Zoltar: (glares)

All: (back away slowly...)


	13. Chptr 13

Zoltar: I have completed writing this story! 25 chapters and a horrible ending filled with blood and despair!'

Darren: yeah right.

Zoltar: shut up and do the disclaimer.

Darren: Zoltar doesn't own it.

_**Maybe...**_

**Chapter 13**

Tracy sat at a table in a fancy restaurant. Spencer had said to meet her here an hour ago! Where is he. He had asked her again after she had to refuse the first time. And now he was late.

"Damn music..." Tracy muttered again. The only reason she had been able to come today was because Spencer had said she needed the day off, and Marisa had eagerly complied. Don't know why though...

Spencer walked into the restaurant and instantly spotted Tracy. He casually strode over to her and sat across from her.

"Sorry to have kept you." he said.

"No problem." she replied with a wave of her hand. He smirked. She was so unreadable.

"What do you want to eat?" he asked her.

"Food. You order for me." she answered.

"Fine. Whatever." he motioned for the waiter and whispered something in his ear. The man smiled, nodded and walked off.

Tracy lowered her eyes, trying to act as if she hadn't been trying to listen in. "What did you do?" she asked.

Spencer only smiled and before Tracy curse him and his family in Greek, a loud **_HAPPY BIRTHDAY _**rang through her ears.

"It's your birthday! Happy Birthday!"

People around them stared. But even under their uncomfortable gazes, all Tracy could do was smile. "Everyone, even me, everyone else forgot.." she said.

"No we didn't!" someone shouted. Tracy looked around at all the faces in the room, seeing as the voice sounded strangly familiar to her.

'Person I don't know, guy that looks like the random dude Marisa drew that one time, Liz, human, other person, Michi and Tala, someone, Marisa and Mandy, other dude, Ian-' "WAIT! Everyone's here!"

Marisa yawned. "Took ya long enough." She said.

"Shut up bench!" Tracy said while laughing.

"Alright, no more stupid 'hello's'! Turn on the music!" Bryan shouted.

Liz complied and in three seconds The Used was blasting through speakers placed around the room.

"Michi, who did this?" Tracy asked.

"Spencer came up with the idea and told Marisa, who rented this place and got Mandy to go out and buy some music in a language we all understand." Michelle answered.

"Missa!" Tracy called as she bounded at the raven haired girl, who easily dodged it. "Well if you won't let me glomp you, I'll have to throw you a birthday party."

Marisa groaned. She knew where this was going. "It's going to be Rainbow Brite themed isn't it?"

"How'd you know? But I was thinking more along the lines of My Little Pony and Care Bears." she latched on to Marisa's arm because Marisa had given up struggling. And she whispered in her ear.

"This will also throw Michi off. She's going to think all the secrecy was for this..." Marisa said.

"Double good..." Tracy said.

"As for you Spencer." Tracy said, letting go of Marisa and replacing her with our favourite blond Demo. Boy.

"Thank you." she said.

"Welcome love" he kissed her lightly and Michelle awwed as Mandy giggled.

"Shut up, you're just jealous!" Tracy said.

"Yeah, jealous..." Marisa whispered, stealing a glance at a glaring Bryan. "Real jealous."

__

Zoltar: done! (Laughs maniacally)

All: o.O

Zora: read and review. Even though I'm assuming you've already read it so just review!


	14. Chptr 14

Zoltar: 14 chapters... ow.

Darren: i pity her today... She doesn't own it.

_**Maybe...**_

**Chapter 14**

The Majestics were gathering in Robert's study. Apparently he got a letter inviting them to a party. Who would do that?

"The invitation says it's on Christmas Eve." said Enrique as he gazed over the invite, checking to see if it specifically invited him, or if it invited the rest of them also. "That gives us plenty of time to pick out clothes just for the occasion!" Oliver added. Everyone else looked at him like he was stupid, only to have him reply, "Well at least _I'll _look good."

Johnny looked at the envelope he held in his hand. It felt too heavy to be empty. He tipped it upside down and a note fell out. "Robert." He said. "You gor a note from," he looked at the note as if not believing what it said. "Zol-tar?" Robert snatched it from Johnny's hands and read it over thouroghly. It looked as so:

Robert,

I know you are invited to this X-Mas party we is throwing, and there's something I need you to do for me. I need you here early. And I mean MAD early. Like 4am on the 18th. Oh, and invite Sanguinex, seeing as he's looming over your shoulder reading this anyway. Tell everyone I say to burn in hell/rot in heaven.

Marisa Zorako Setholnos Zoltar Sosome I

You could see the eraser marks on the sides of the piece of paper, showing that Marisa had no doubt gotten bored while writing it and decided to doodle. There were erased words near the erased doodles that all said, if you looked closely, 'HIDEOUS.'

Robert reread the letter. "So... what does she mean he's probably reading this?" He said as he turned around only to come face-to-face with Sanguinex. :H-how long-" he was cut off.

"So she invited me to a party?" he asked.

"Apparently." Robert answered. He strode over to Johnny and said, "You know Liz is going to be there... right?"

Johnny perked at the mention of Liz. She was the girl who had A) made him realize he was NOT the collest person on earth and B) lowered his self-esteem. All with three simple words that all should say to Johnny. "Johnny, fuck off." yep thats all she said...

"Well, Marisa needs me there early so I guess you two can come with me..." Robert said as he walked towards the door. He got an enthusiastic "When?" from both the others standing in the room (Seeing as Oliver had dragged Enrique to the mall to get him new clothes).

"Hm... it's the 16th now so... be ready by tonight." and he exited the room.

"Why do you want to go Vamp.?" Johnny asked. "Looking for some new prey? Cause if you're plannin' on goin' after Liz-"

"I find no interest in you're little girlfriend. My intentions are my own and i shall not tell you what they are." and he dispersed in to the shadows.

"That never fails to creep me out." Johnny mumbled as he too left the room.

_**&&&&&&&&&&**_

Tyson ran around the dojo screaming random things to get everyone's attention.

"GUYS!" He shouted. "Get up! we got a letter from the Demolition Boys!"

Rei sat up and sleepily rubbed his eyes. Max sat up and stretched while Kai walked in. Tyson looked from Kai to where Kai was supposed to be sleeping. "B-but how did you?... nevermind!" he said. "WE'RE INVITED TO A PARTY!"

Rei smiled. "Where is it?"

"In Russia, but they sent plane tickets." Tyson said excitedly.

"I'm game. Where there's a party there's sure to be sugar!" Max said. Rei sweat dropped. "Max you sould really lay off the sugar..." he said. Max just pouted. "Only until the party!" Rei reassured him.

"Fine then. We're set!" Max said.

"Kai, what about you?" Tyson asked. Kai only 'hn'ed' which is all you can really expect from him. Like he really knows how to do anything else...

"Alright!" And Tyson punched the air. Idiot...

_**&&&&&&&&&&**_

Robert and Johnny stepped off the plane. They had left Oliver and Enrique behind with the two other tickets for them to come later on in the story, er... I mean, week... he he... Sanguinex didn't ride the plane with them. Merely saying he didn't want to be a burden. He eneded up appearing in front of the house as they were approaching it.

"Do you really have to do that?" Asked Johnny.

"If I don't I'll be _normal_." came the answer.

"Oh." they knocked on the large door and (once again) you could hear some one yell.

"Someone get the Ra-forsaken door!" Marisa yelled.

"Fine Grinch!" Liz opened the door with a snide, "What do you want?" and she nodded her head in greeting when she saw Robert and Sanguinex, but to Johnny she just said, "Oh, it's _you_."

"Well that's a nice way to greet the love of your life!" Johnny said.

__

Zoltar: Chapter 14. Mission, complete.

Darren: yeah, yeah... whatever...

Michi: Darren you should be nicer...

Darren: Skrew you...

Zoltar: someones feeling apathetic.

Saya: who? You?

Zoltar: good point...

Michi and Saya: R&R


	15. Chptr 15

Zoltar: Well time for installment 15 of Maybe…!

Darren: why am I always the disclaimer? She doesn't own beyblade…

**_Maybe…_**

**Chapter 15**

Liz glared at Johnny for a while before Robert cleared his throat lightly. "Oh," she said. "You probably want to be let inside."

"That would be appreciated. It is rather cold out here." He answered.

Liz moved away from the door and let them inside, closing it behind them. Marisa walked down the stairs angrily, yet strode over to Robert with a certain grace. Robert, who had been expecting a sign of appreciation of some sort, like a hug, was rather surprised when she slapped him and then proceeded to cross her arms over her chest and 'Hmph'.

"I wasn't expecting that." He said, rubbing his, now sore, cheek.

"And I wasn't expecting you until tomorrow." Marisa said, warning growing in her tone.

"Sorry, but you said it was urgent."

"Oh yeah..." Marisa said remembering the letter distinctivly. Even the ugly little doodles she erased. "But you still should deserved to be slapped. Like I'd really hug you." she snapped.

"Of course. What _was_ I thinking?" Robert said as he embraced Marisa, who was trying to get away. And failing. "I have to hug you."

Marisa fought back a light blush, and failed, but on her tan skin you couldn't see it. "Enough Robert." Robert released her at the words. "Oh! Hi Sanguinex!" she walked over to Sanguinex and gave him a light peck on the cheek. "And how are you?" she asked Johnny.

Johnny gave her a strange smirk and his eyes sparkled. "I'll take it that means, 'My wall covered with photos of Liz is finally complete.' Insert maniacal laughing here." Marisa said.

To this statement, Liz blushed and muttered something then walked upstairs, Johnny following closely behind.

Sanguiex stared at Marisa expectingly, she was trying her best to ingnore the look by talking to Robert. "How's everyone's love life?" he finally asked. Marisa turned around and gave him her most believable 'I have no idea what you are talking about' look.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" she asked seriously.

"This house...or mansion...has the distinct smell of a certain emotion I am pretty sure you are quite on common ground with." he said, making her even more confused.

"What?" She and Robert asked.

"It smells like love in here." he stated bluntly.

"A-and how would you know?" she asked, once again fighting back a blush.

"That's my own little secret." Sanguinex said, smiling. "Would you like me to help with anything around here?"

"That's why I asked you to come." Marisa said. "He a real arse." she smirked. As did he, as if they knew the same thing. "But I don't need you to do much."

_**&&&&&&&&&**_

Darren, Steve and Riquo stared at the open invitation lying on the table.

"Are they **_really_** the type to throw a Christmas party?" Steve asked.

"Are they really the type," Riquo started.

"To throw a party at all?" Darren finished for him. "Michi's probably making them do it."

Riquo shook his head, silver hair swaying ever so slightly. "But it says right here, it's a surprise _for_ Michi. So it must be the Demolition Boys."

"Yeah, after all, Tala is her boyfriend. So **he's** probably forcing them to do it." Steve said.

He and Darren looked to Riquo, who was reading over the invitation very intently. Just because they were close friends with the Black Plague doesn't mean they have to go, right? Riquo was going to force them to go. They sighed and looked at each other. Both thinking the same thing.

'Damn.'

_**&&&&&&&&&**_

Bryan woke up at 4:30 in the fucking morning. "Damn, why do I always wake up so early?" he asked himself. Bryan did his mornig ritual, brush teeth, practice glare in mirror, stare at random things using glare that had earlier been practiced, and decided he wanted to bug Marisa. She wasn't there. He rose an eyebrow to this, but ignored it in the end. As he exited his room, he came across a spare one and saw Liz in it, playing keyboard. Johnny watching intently. 'Why the hell is Johnathan McGregor here?' he questioned himself. 'How the hell do I know his name?' he asked even more confused than before.

"Oh, who cares." he said, making his way downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Who are these people?" he asked as he saw Robert and Sanguinex, not expecting to get an answer.

"Close friends." came the voice of Marisa, who was currently rumaging through a cupboard. She finally got fed up with rumaging, and slammed the cupboard shut screaming, "Dammit I'm hungry!"

Everyone looked at her. "Ok..."

"What are you looking at?" she snapped.

"Nothing." said Robert and Sanguinex. Bryan just gave her the glare he had practiced earlier.

"Hm, you've been practicing your glare I see." Marisa said. Bryan just continued to glare. "I'm going upstairs." he said.

"Good for you!" Marisa shouted after him.

"You two seem like the best of chums." Robert said.

"He just looks like he's pining for a laugh." Sanguinex added dryly.

"Yeah, you're telling me." Marisa said. "I'm going to go challenge him."

"You do that, see how far it gets you in life." Robert stated.

_**&&&&&&&&&**_

Tala woke up to Marisa screaming for someone to open the door. So apparently, someone was at the door. He ignored it, thinking that Marisa had it taken care of. But of course a few...let's say minutes...later, he heard Bryan storm out of his room and down the stairs, so he thought this would be his cue to wake up. After doing his morning ritual, brushing teeth, styling hair to look like satan, putting on white disco suit. He left the room, but not before sitting next to the sleeping Michelle's form and giving her a sweet kiss and whispering, 'Love you'. That's kinda too sweet.

On his way out, he ran into Marisa. "Hey," he said.

"What?" Marisa asked.

"Oh, I can't just say 'hey' to you?" he asked.

"No, you can't." She stated. "You have to want something."

"Well, actually. I do want some updates on that music." he admitted.

Marisa rolled her eyes and sighed. "You know, the Atlantians saw their down fall before it happened. But did nothing to stop it." she said. "So they let their colony sink, though they had prepared for it and it took quite a while for it to gey under there."

Tala gave her that look that says 'Ok, now I know you're psycho'.

Marisa sighed again. "Rome wasn't built in a day. Give us some time! We have to memorize this stuff!"

Tala nodded in understanding. "Ok, I get it." He started to walk away when Marisa stopped him.

"Hey," she said. "Give my guests some food." then she walked off in the direction of Bryan's room.

_**&&&&&&&&&**_

Bryan sat on his bed. Doing nothing but staring at the hammock Marisa slept in. Remembering the time, not too long ago of course, that she fell out of it. Every morning, Bryan had noticed, Marisa rolls out of her hammock and on to a couch, placed conveniently underneath of it. But surprisingly, one time Marisa missed.

_**:Corny Flashback:**_

It was about 6 in the morning. About, which means like 5:47. Doesn't that suck?

Yeah, well, anyhow...A normal morning. Bryan had been sleeping when he heard a loud -THWUMP-. You can prpbably guess what it was. Or who at least.

Marisa sat up on the floor, Bryan positioned himself in a sitting position on his bed. Her eyes were spiraling, uncharacteristic of her, and she looked at him blankly and said, "Why did the Jell-O push me off my bed?"

_**:END of Corny Flashback:**_

The sound of somebody forcing the door open took Bryan out of his thoughts. In front of him stood Marisa. Glaring at him with a ferocity and some...wonder. Well she was probably wondering was why Bryan Kuznestov was daydreaming. But I digress,

"What do you want?" he asked her with annoyance in his voice.

"A battle." she stated simply.

"Why so you can lose and go crying to your team?" he wondered sarcastically.

She smirked and moved herself over to her guitar case where she reached into a hidden pocket, big enough to fit, "We'll see who does the crying when I try you out with one of these." she tossed him a sword.

Bryan rose an eyebrow. "You really expect me to beybattle you and sword fight you?" he questioned.

Marisa snickered. "I never said anything about a beybattle."

__

Zoltar: I'm so cool, I haven't updated in a month!

Readers: (chase Zoltar with knives chanting) Be Faster!

Zoltar: I will, I will!

Michi: (sweatdrops)

Zora: uh...after Zoltar reviewd over what she had written down in her binder, she realized something.

Zoltar: (still running from crazy readers) Yeah that it sucked!

Zora: (sweatdrops) So she's busy thinking of ways to revise it. While typing it. Have you ever done that? It's really hard!

Zoltar: (pauses from running) she's right. (sees readers now have chainsaws and are chanting something else) (runs)

Readers: Get to the Next Chapter!

Review!

Zoltar


	16. Chptr 16

Zoltar: after narrowly escaping from my sadistic readers, I have come to realize that I must be more deticated to them!

Saya: Psh, yeah right.

Seth: (hits Saya) shut up!

Darren: Zoltar doesn't own beyblade, or any songs that might pop up in this chapter...

**Short Key!**

People in background: When are we gonna use **this** in real life?

"-...-" Speaking in German

"..." Speaking in General

'...' Thoughts

... Author's notes

People in background: Well, that **was **pretty useless...

** _ Maybe..._**

**Chapter 16**

Mandy awoke to a crashing sound coming from downstairs. At first all she did was take the pillow from under Ian's head and place it on top of hers. He didn't seem to mind, he was so deeply asleep. But when the crashing an slamming and banging noises continued to plague her, she took a drastic step for her.

She got up!

She ran down the stairs, still in her pretty green satin pajamas. "What the hell are you doing!" she screamed. Then she saw Marisa and Bryan charging at her.

"You know?" Marisa asked, dodging his attack and letting him break something that she didn't know what it was. "You really suck at using a sword."

Bryan cringed and charged again, and again Marisa dodged it with ease. This went on for a good ten minutes before Mandy finally decided to leave.

"I'm gonna go eat breakfast..." she mumbled, finishing her climb down the stairs.

"You mean lunch." Marisa corrected between blocks.

"Whatever."

Marisa narrowly escaped another one of Bryan's attacks, then made a graceful arc with her sword and cut Bryan's arm.

"I win." she said simply. The room by now, had been completely decimated.I wonder who's going to pay for it all. I can see the sign in thier lawn now, 'This House Paid For By BioVolt (Although they don't really know it)'.

Bryan sighed."Great another loss..." he mumbled. Marisa stared at him.

"You better not blame me for you sucky swordsmanship." she warned. "Or else."

Sanguinex and Robert, who had been doing absolutely nothing for about six hours, came into the room from te kitchen, where they had apparently been sitting since Marisa left them.

"Why is this man bleeding?" Robert asked.

Marisa rolled her eyes. "Because when one is cut, one usually bleeds." she stated. "I know it's hard to believe, it took me a while to get used to it also, but you must cope with reality Robert."

Robert looked at her and shook his head. "The real reason please." he said.

Marisa sighed. "I kicked his ass in a swordfight."

Robert nodded. "Ah, I see."

Sanguinex, a bit angry from being left out of the conversation, took this time to annoy Bryan by talking to Marisa in German. Does he know German? He does now!

"-Who is he?-" Sanguinex asked.

"-Someone who is currently unimportant in my life.-" Marisa replied.

Sanguinex 'hm'ed and mumbled, "-I'm so sure.-"

"Just because I don't speak German doesn't mean I can't tell you're talking about me!" Bryan said angrily, with a slight hint of venom in his voice.

Robert was now the person getting to be quite tired of being left out of the conversation. "Bryan is it?" he asked. Bryan glared at him and nodded his head uncertainly. "Come with me."

Bryan glared at him and asked why the hell he should do something as stupid sounding as that. Robert replied, "Marisa gave me something to do for the, and I quote, 'thing' you are doing. And I will be needing somebody with muscle to complete the task." Bryan nodded uncertainly again and shot a passing glare at Marisa and Sanguinex.

"-Somehow, for some odd reason, I don't like him.-" Sanguinex said.

Marisa shrugged and began walking towards the kitchen, Sanguinex followed. They nodded in acknowledgement to Mandy who ignored them and continued browsing around for something to eat. "-Yeah, but you can't say he isn't hot.-" Marisa said.

Sanguinex gave her an odd look. "Yes I can, because I don't happen to find others of my gender quite as attractive as some may think."

Mandy gave them an odd look, because he had not spoken in German, but in English so she understood every word of it, but then turned away when Marisa glared at her.

Marisa gave him a serious look. "-Riiiight.-" she sat at the table. "-You think I could get him to do something if I said I had blackmail?-" she asked.

Sanguinex looked at her quizically. "-I'm not too sure.-" he said. "-He might just find out what the blackmail is, burn it, and kill you for having it.-"

Marisa smirked. "-Seems about right for someone like him.-" she stood up. "-Well, I'm going to go bug him.-"

_**&&&&&&&&&&**_

Tracy was outside, doing stuff. What stuff you ask? We don't know, but she was doing that stuff. Spencer was with her, not doing the stuff, but watching Tracy as she did them. I bet you're all ready to kill me for not telling you what the stuff is. Well, she was...trying to catch birds.

"I almost got this one!" she called to Spencer, who was sitting a little ways away from her. He smiled and nodded to her, she smiled and continued chasing the birds.

"She's pretty eccentric." said the voice of one Tala Ivanov. What are there two? Shut up

Spencer nodded again, not being one for too many words. Tracy tried sneaking up on a bird, before jumping at it. Of course it flew away befroe she could really do anythig sadistic to it.

That was the way it was around there with Tracy and Spencer. They just kinda lavished being in the presence of one another. Aw how cute...in a strange kind of way...

_**&&&&&&&&&&&**_

Mandy was eating breakfast. Actually lunch, but it was still cereal. And cereal is always considered breakfast to her, so who cares. Ian came down the stairs looking bedraggled and tired. Obviously not a morning-er afternoon person. He was about to make himself a bowl of cereal when Mandy motioned for him to stop and pointed to the spot across from her.

There sat another bowl. All it needed was milk.

He nodded his thanks and poured some milk into the bowl. They sat in silence before Mandy finally said,

"I still don't think that's your natural colour."

Ian smirked and glared at her. "You're still stuck on that?" he asked. "That's really pathetic."

Mandy chuckled, I know she seems the type to giggle but she can be really evil and manipulative though, and returned his glarewith one of her own. "Your mom's pathetic." she said.

Ian's glare turned into a look of amusement. "Sinking so low as to go to 'Your Mom' jokes?" he asked. "Now that's just sad."

Mandy positioned her head in a thinking position. "I was going to say 'I;ll show you pathetic', but you would have called that pathetic so I would've really showed you pathetic." she smiled at him, he kinda blushed. "And that's not what I wanted to happen. Because that's pathetic in itself."

Ian put his bowl in the sink, he was done with it. "Yeah, that's would have been jus-"

"Pathetic?" Mandy asked.

Ian smirked. "Now you finish my sentences." he said. "That's kind of-"

"Creepy?" she said.

"Stop that."

__

Zoltar: well, I'm updating twice in one day so you better be happy.

Readers: We're not!

Zolatr: I was talking to my reviewers, cuz' they're cool.

Seth: (gives reviewers money) Only if you review.

Note: **Not Real Money**

Seth: hush! They don't know that.

Readers: (glare)

Review!


	17. Chptr 17

Zoltar: hm... chapter 17...Michelle's probably afraid!

Michi: (hiding in a corner)

Seth: (laughing at Michi)

Darren: (Doing the disclaimer) Zoltar doesn't own beyblade or any other random things that happen to pop up in this horrible story.

**Shot Key!**

"..." Speaking in French

"..." Speakin in General

'...' Thoughts

**_Maybe..._**

**Chapter 17**

Marisa treked up the stairs, Sanguinex following. They passed a bunch of unused rooms to which Marisa couldn't help but think, 'If they have extra rooms, why are we bunking?'

As they contined walking, seeking out wherever the hell Robert had taken Bryan, they passed Bryan's room. Inside were thier targets.

"Hey bitch." Marisa said.

Bryan snorted. "Beautiful language princess." he said from downstairs.

"I wasn't talking to you, creep." Marisa retorted. "Robert get up here."

Robert sighed and walked up the somewhat spiraling staircase in Bryan's loft to where they, they being Sanguinex and Marisa, stood. He had been decorating Bryan's loft, much to the owner's disagreement. Bryan didn't think that his room needed to be decorated for some stupid party he didn't want a thing to do with, but he did have something to do with because he was technically forced into participating in it. But Robert only smirked and said he had to decorate it 'romantically', which Bryan hated even more, because he needed to make it into the make-out room. To this statement, Bryan's face lightly coloured and he began thinking of a certain raven haired wench he would like to... leaving his thoughts out...

"Nice job, but I said silver." Marisa said looking at the green crepe paper.

"Yes," Robert acknowledged. "But this is more 'Christmasy'. And for the last time, my name is Robert. Not Rob, not Bobby, not Robbin Hood, and definetly not Robby-kins."

"Well sor-rey." Marisa said. "Anyhow I need you to decorate Ian's room, then Spencer's. And Sanguinex, you help him." she turned to Bryan. "You and I will finish up here."

Robert nodded and proceeded to lead Sanguinex around the house in search of wherever the hell this Ian person's room is. 'Who is Ian?' ran across both thier minds.

_**&&&&&&&&&&**_

'What time is it?' Michelle thought turning over on the King sized bed she and Tala shared.

She felt around for a clock. 'Not over there, not there either.' she moved her hand to the right, she felt fabric. Vey familiar fabric.

Tala chuckled. "You realize that looking for the clock would be a whole lot easier," he started. "If we actually had one."

Michelle made a groaning noise and lifted the pillow from her head. "Hello Tala, I'm a loser." she said.

Tala sat next to her on the bed. "You are if you keep that attitude up." he said seriously.

"Tala I was joking."

"So was I."

They sat in silence for a moment before they both smiled.

"We are so strange." Michelle said.

Tala nodded. He pulled back the sleeve of his shirt to reveal a shiny blue watch. "You better get up." he said. "If you plan to bug one of your teammates on time."

She yawned. "What time did I set?" she asked, closing her eyes.

"Two fifteen."

"What time is it now?"

"Two o'nine. Two ten."

Michelle's eyes shot open. "I can make it!" She jumped off the bed, already wearing jeans, because that's just the way Michelle is. "Who's the closest?" she asked running into the conjoined bathroom.

Tala shrugged. "Marisa's in Bryan's room, Mandy's downstairs doing...whatever the hell Mandy's do. Tracy's outside trying to catch birds."

"Could you calculate the difference between the distances of downstairs and Bryan's room?" Michelle asked. She hurriedly grabbed her toothbruch and the tube of toothpaste, she began brushing away.

"Difference? About...22 feet. Bryan's room is closer." Tala stated.

"Zen we hak or trgrts." Michelle said. Hey, she was brushing her teeth. I think she meant, 'Then we have our targets.'

Michelle quickly finished brushing her teeth, smiled into the mirror, pearly white, ran out of the bathroom and into the closet. She threw on the closest clean shirt she could reach. It read, 'Don't conform to society! Be your own person!' We think she stole it from Marisa.

"Ready?" she asked Tala, who was still sitting on the bed.

"I've been ready since about 5 this morning." he said, taking her hand. He kissed it lightly, she blushed lightly, and then they walked out of the room.

_**&&&&&&&&&&**_

Robert looked to Sanguinex once they got into a room he thought was Ian's. "What are you two planning?" he asked.

Sanguinex simply replied, "Nothing."

"Like I'm really going to believe that." Robert said.

"Would I lie to you?" Sanguinex asked.

Robert looked with that look that says 'Are you kidding?'. "How am I supposed to know." he said. "You're Sanguinex. Leader of the Dark Bladers."

Sanguinex only "Hm'ed."

_**&&&&&&&&&&**_

Marisa took a piece of crepe paper from Bryan's hands and hung it on the wall.

"Bryan?" she whispered. 'Dammit! Why the hell does this dude make me feel so insignifigant? For Ra's sake I'm 17!' she mentally scolded herself. She looked down to see Bryan looking at her expectantly.

"What wench?" he asked.

"Nothing!" she snapped.

Bryan mentally beat himself with a lead pipe. 'I can't stand this!' he thought. 'Why me?' He sighed. She sighed. They shot glances at each other and sighed.

"Tomorrow's the party. Good thing Michellle decided to sleep in." Marisa said.

Bryan glared and snorted. "Why do we have to put up decorations the day before the party?" he asked no one in particular. "She could just barge in at any radom moment and see them."

Marisa rolled her eyes as if to say 'As if I really know/care' "Ask Tala."

"Right we're wasting our lives for his girlfriend." he thought for a moment and continued handing the decorations. She stapled them to the wall. "If I had a girlfriend I'd do things my way. We wouldn't do stupid stuff like throw parties. That'd waste her time and my time. I'd probably ask her opinions on some things. But not much. We'd go to clubs and get drunk of our asses then we'd kareoke, just to laugh about it and have blackmail on each other later."

Marisa smiled. "That sound's mildly nice and entertaining." she said.

Bryan snapped out of his trance and glared up at her. Marisa's smile quickly disappeared and was replaced with a scowl. "Not like you could catch a girl with a rope though." she quickly added. "But dudes come flocking to you, so pick one of them."

Bryan's glared intensified. "I'll have you know I have hundreds of girls pining for me." he said.

"Transvestites." Marisa said.

He glared some more, but they dropped the subject.

Marisa continued to put up the decorations like nothing had even been said between the two when there was a knock on the door. Marisa tried to step off the step ladder only to see that Bryan had moved so there was now an inbalance of weight. She tripped and fell.

"I'm coming in!" Said the voice of Michelle. The door opened and you could hear her gasp.

When Marisa tripped she hadn't landed on a pillow. She landed on Bryan. And in a very interesting position too. Marisa's face was situated at an odd angle right above Bryan's navel (we don't even want to talk about where her hands were.) So to anyone looking from, oh let's say, the doorway, they couldn't be too sure of what had happeded.

"Oh, we'll come back later." they heard Tala say. The couple quickly scrambled out of the room and shut the door.

"Great." Marisa said. "Now I'll ne'er 'ear the end of it."

"Get off me," Bryan said, pushing her away from him. She got up, brushed herself off and continued to put up decorations.

"Well, that was fun." Marisa said afer an akward silence.

"What?" Bryan asked sharply.

"Falling off a fscking ladder." Marisa said harshly. "Oh, and it never would have happened if you hadn't decided to move!"

"Um, you can't say you didn't find it mildly entertaining." Bryan said, mocking her earlier words. Marisa shot him her most ferocious glare. She stopped putting up decorations and stormed over to him. "You got something to say bitch? Hm? Didn't think so!" She growled.

Bryan gave her and odd look and backed away a bit. 'Women sure are scary.' he thought. "What's up with you? PMSing maybe?" Marisa glared at him with her Evil Marisa Glare of Doom. "Your death is inevitable."

"..." Bryan continued staring. "Was that a threat?" he asked, lilac eyes narrowing.

Marisa laughed, though it sounded more like a snort. "Just stating the obvious." she went back to putting up decorations when there was another knock on the door.

"Is it safe to come in? Are you decent?" came the timid voice of Michelle.

They both grunted in respose and in walked Tala and Michelle.

"What happened Bryan? Couldn't control your hormones?" Tala asked. Bryan glared at him and handed Marisa yet another piece of crepe paper.

Michelle looked at the loft, which was now covered with Christmas decorations. "What's with all this stuff?" she asked.

"Tala thought we needed some X-mas spirit." Marisa said. "Much to our disagreement, of course." Bryan added.

Marisa and Bryan looked at each other. "Of Course." they said in unison.

Liz walked in the room. "Marisa you need to tune your gu-" she stopped when she noticed Michi. "Can I take her for a sec? Thanks." She grabbed Marisa's arm and pulled her out of the room, Much to Bryan's disagreement, and closed the door.

"You need to tune your gutar dumbass!" Liz said.

Marisa looked offended. "My ass is quite smart, it knows how to poo thank you." she said. Liz stared at her stupidly then walked away, running into the bane of her exsistance.

"Liz!" Johnny said. "Where were you? You were playing Beethoven and I wake up and you're gone!" he said as he followed her downstairs.

Marisa sighed and walked back into the room. Suddenly all eyes were on her. "What?" she growled.

"Why didn't you tell me Bryan had asked you on a date?" Michelle asked. If Marisa had been drinking something, it would have spewed out her nose by the look on her face. She looked at Bryan, the mastermind behind it all, and he gave her a look that said 'Play along or die a painful death.'

"W-why should I tell you about my personal life?" Marisa demanded.

"Because neither of you have any points-" Michelle stopped herself.

"What?" Bryan and Marisa demanded.

"Nothing." Michelle said quickly. Too quickly. She looked to Tala for support but his face clearly said, 'It was your idea.'

"Michelle! What are you hiding from your team leader?" Marisa asked her.

"Nani?" Michelle said.

"Nani, nani, don't nani me!" Marisa snapped. She switched her language to French so Tala and Bryan couldn't understand. "Why are you lieing to me?"

Michelle sighed. "Well, I guess I can tell you now. Seeing as you already completed it." Marisa raised an eyebrow to this. "Ma and Tala were playing matchmaker. You were the last to complete. We paired Ian and Mandy, Tracy and Spencer, and You and Bryan. It took you guys forever though." When she finished it seemed like a giant weight had been lifted off her shoulders, and she smiled. "But it doesn't matter now, because everyone's happy!"

Marisa's eye twitched. And it twitched and it twitched again. "What?" she asked in the calmest voice she could muster. "You did what?"

"Did you tell her?" Tala asked.

"Tell her what?" Bryan questioned.

"Noth-" Michelle began, but stopped when Marisa's eyes flashed a violent red. "That you were hooked up according to a matchmaking plan created by Tala." she said quickly.

Tala sighed and thought. 'Oh yeah, just place the blame on me.'

Bryan's eye also twitched. He grabbed Marisa's hand. Marisa didn't bother resisting. She was too lost in her fury. He shot glares to Tala and Michelle and stormed out of the room, pulling Marisa with him.

"Well, they took that better than I thought they would." Tala said.

Michelle just sighed.

__

Zoltar: Wow, that one was pretty long.

Readers: NOT LONG ENOUGH!

Zoltar: (screams and faints)

Seth: what a pansy...

Review!

Zoltar


	18. Chptr 18

Zoltar: Thank you to all my loyal reviewers! Ah, I love you all!

Reviewers: (scream and run away)

Zoltar: well, there goes my happiness...

Ynn: (laughs)

Zoltar: (sobs)

Darren: (looks at them akwardly) Ok, I'm sure you all know Zoltar doesn't own Beyeblade. And I'm also sure you all get the point that she never will too.

Zoltar: (sobs harder)

Ynn: (laughs more)

AHHH! It's the **Short Key **again! Run!

"..." Speaking in French (if it pops up)

"-...-" Speaking in German (of it pops up)

"..." Speaking in Russian (which I highly doubt will pop up)

"..." Speaking in General

'...' Thoughts

**_"..." _**Speaking to Bitbeast

**_Maybe..._**

**Chapter 18**

Bryan dragged Marisa over to her motorcycle. He pushed her over to it and got on. "Get on, and drive." he ordered. Marisa didn't care anymore so she did as he comanded. They had grabbed Marisa's coat on the way out, so she put it on and started it up.

"Where to?" Marisa asked.

"Just follow my directions wench." Bryan snapped.

'Geez, anger management.'

As they sped away, they looked like they had bought matching outfits...the fur and all...

It was kinda creepy, but kinda cute.

**_&&&&&&&&&&_**

"I'm debating on whether or not I should hide these for when they get back..." Michelle said, holding up the swords Marisa and Bryan had been using.

Tala just shrugged and pointed outside. "I don't think they'll be back for a while." You could see the image of Marisa and Bryan driving away into the sunset...er...street.

Michelle sighed. "I told you it was a bad idea." she said.

"Eh? Who told who?" Tala asked.

"Yeah that's right, I'm floating down denile..." Michelle admitted.

Tala smiled. "Well, at least you're honest." he sighed. "Let's go see what the others are up to."

Michelle nodded. "I'm kinda still wondering though..."

"Just leave the swords there, Bryan won't kill you if I tell him not to." he thought for a moment. "I have no real way of stopping the other one though."

"That's not what I was wondering about." Michelle said.

"Oh, then what?" Tala asked.

"Did Bryan lead Marisa out of the room so they could go on thier date?" she asked innocently.

Tala sweatdropped. **_"Sometimes she's so clueless..."_** Wolborg quickly agreed.

As they went to see what thier other victims-er friends were up to, thy quickly discovered the house was empty.

"Where'd everybody go?" They both asked.

_**&&&&&&&&&&**_

"Tracy?" Spencer called. 'Where did she go?' he asked himself. The two of them had left the Demo. Boys Mansion thing and were at a cafe, acting cool, then scaring any people who decided to walk by, when suddenly she disappeared.

"Tracy?"

"Love slave!" Tracy said from her spot on a bridge in the park. The bridge cascaded over a small river that ran through the park, it was lovely. Or so Michelle would think anyhow. She waved him over, and he strode over there as only Spencer could, because Spencer's cool, and stood next to her.

The two of them watched the river with much interest. The water ran slowly, so I guess you couldn't really call it running water, maybe jogging water...but I digress.

They were basking in each other's glory. Even though thier thoughts were far from...clean...

_**&&&&&&&&&&**_

Mandy had dragged Ian to the mall. Her plot, buy Ian new clothes. His plot, buy Ian new fireworks. And maybe buy Mandy something. He doesn't know what yet.

"Aw Ian! You look adorable!" Mandy said as Ian walked out of the fitting room wearing...pink overalls? And a yellow shirt underneath it.

"I'm not supposed to look 'adorable'." Ian growled. "I am a ruthles blader! I am supposed to look tough! I worked for BioVolt for most of my life! People are supposed to fear me! Fear me!"

"They will fear you if you don't drop that attitude!" Mandy snapped. "I mean, come on, It's so cute!"

"Maybe I don't wanna look cute." Ian mumbled. Of course Mandy heard him...acute hearing and all.

"Well that's all you needed to say." Mandy said happily. "I've bought so many articles of clothing for Marisa, because she doesn't like to go shopping, that I know exactly what tough people wear!"

Ian perked up. "Oh, so you know where to buy intimidating clothes?"

"Damn straight."

Ian gave her a strange look at that little comment. "Mandy curses. It's the Apocolypse!"

Mandy pouted. "I can be just as tough, mean, bitter and calloused as the toughest, meanest and most bitterly calloused person on your team and mine!" she said.

"Right..." Ian said, walking back into the fitting room to change back into his 'normal' clothes. There's that EVIL word again!

_**&&&&&&&&&&**_

As they got off the motorcycle in the middle of a small park on the outskirts of Moscow, Marisa had the stupidity to ak Bryan why he lied about asking her out.

"It was an akward situation, and I had to think of something on short notice." He replied.

"Oh, right." Marisa said. "So you said, 'She was so overjoyed that I asked her out, that she was about to give it up _before_ the first date!' That's really helping my image."

Bryan glared at her. "That's not what I said."

"Right it wasn't. Then what is?" Marisa snapped. **_"You are such a hypocrite."_** her bitbeast Flareon told her. Marisa inwardly glared at him. **_"Shut up you bastard."_** she snapped.

**_"My father was a saint!"_** Flareon said, faking tears.

"I said that you had fallen off the ladder from shock when I asked you out. And I was about to say you refused when you came back in." Bryan explained.

"Who ever said I'd refuse?" Marisa said.

Bryan gave her a look that says 'Oh really!' "So you wouldn't refuse?"

"I never said that." Marisa said quickly

"But you implied it." Bryan said.

Marisa sighed. "So what if I did?"

They looked at each other and glared. It was one big Glare-A-Thon. Until, "So would you?" Bryan asked.

"That depends." Maria stated.

"On what."

"On whether or not you want to be a man and ask me." She smirked.

He 'hn'ed. "You want to go out with me wench?"

"Sure I've got nothing better to do!" Marisa said happily.

**_"Wrong answer!" _**Flareon said.

_**"Shove it Flareon."**_

"We've got a good six hours before we need to be back." Bryan said. "So wench, you want to go to the mall?"

"Like I said, I've got nothing better to do." She said walking over to the motorcycle, which looked a bit lonely. "C'mon. I don't want to be alone with you unless we're in an enclosed space." she said winking.

Bryan smirked. "Remember to follow my directions."

"Alright, but no detours."

And off they went.

_**&&&&&&&&&&**_

Mandy smiled as Ian stepped out of the fitting room of a different store.

"Do I look tough?" he asked.

Mandy stiffled her giggles at the sight. Imagine, Ian decked out in Hip-Hop gangsta clothes. Bling and all. "Yeah, he, r-real tough..." she finally couldn't control it, and burst into a fit of giggles. "Rap s-something Ian!" she said.

Ian glared at her through the folds of the giant jacket he was wearing. "Cross rapper of the list of clothing styles." he said. Mandy did so.

"Next up, punk."

_**&&&&&&&&&&**_

"This is a really big mall." Marisa said as they walked through the first set of doors to get inside. "But I have one question, how do you know about this place? You don't look like a really social person."

Bryan 'hn'ed again. "Ian, being completely internet inept, asked me to research all the major firework dispensers in Moscow." he stated.

"I take it he likes to blow things up." Marisa commented.

"You have no idea. Though for a seventeen year old mushroom, he's pretty tough." Bryan said, smirking.

"I'm a mushroom now am I?" said a person behind them..

Bryan turned to meet the person, give them a fierce glare, that had earlier been practiced, and tell them to fuck off, which he did of course, but it turned out to be Ian and Mandy.

"Marisa, what are you doing here?" Mandy asked. Marisa smirked.

"I'm on a date."

Mandy's jaw hung. Marisa being on a date is like...like Michell not loving Tala, impossible!

"Would you please stop gawking, you're catching flies." Marisa said. Mandy closed her mouth, but continued to stare. Then she noticed that Bryan had, at some point, taken Marisa's hand in his own. Unlike him.

"Wow!" Mandy said. "My cousin, on a date of all things!"

Ian and Bryan blinked. "You're cousins?"

"On my mother's side." Marisa stated as if it was obvious.

"What are you doing here?" Bryan finally asked in his cold stioc Bryanous way.

"Christmas shopping!" Mandy said. It was kinda obvious because Ian was carrying a lot of bags.

"So what'd ya get me?" Marisa asked, nudging Mandy in the arm.

"Nothing." She stated.

"Ok..." Marisa said. Bryan looked at her and motioned that they should go.

Mandy noticed this and shooed them away. "Go on now! I don't want to ruin your first date Marisa-chan!"

"That's Marisa-dono to you!" Marisa said as Bryan pulled her away.

"Well there goes a _very_ cute couple!" Mandy sighed romantically. "How come you never take me on dates I-kun?" she asked.

Ian gave her a serious look and said, "As if I'd ever be caught in public with you."

Mandy pouted. "But you are in public with me!"

Ian sighed. "How in the world did I fall for you?"

Mandy smiled. "It's my charm." she said sadistically. "Now come on! I still haven't found anything for Tala or Michi, and we still have to try you out in Goth clothes!"

Ian groaned as she dragged him away.

__

Zoltar: (wipes a tear) I do som much for you people, and this is what I get! (is surrounded by flames)

Saya: You put those there.

Zoltar: (pouts) You ruin everything, y'know that?

Saya: (smirks) I do now.

Darren: Review because you think I'm awesome.


	19. Chptr 19

Zoltar: Chapter 19, we're over halfway there!

Darren: Oh Joy! Then I can leave.

Zoltar: Uh, No you can't.

Darren: (shocked) W-why?

Zoltar: Because I have 4 other stories in which either you or Rei are the disclaimers.

Darren: (trying to kill self with one of Zoltar's 'wrenches')

Zoltar: Or I could always let you off the hook if you behave...

Darren: (perks up) really?

Zoltar: hmmm, no. (takes 'wrench')

Darren: Zoltar doesn't own Beyblade...(sighes) but apparently she owns me.

Zoltar: you're damn right I own you, now get me food!

Darren: (sighes again)

Where does the **Short Key **come from? Where does it belong?

"..." Speaking in French (if it pops up)

"-...-" Speaking in German (of it pops up)

"..." Speaking in Russian (which I highly doubt will pop up)

"..." Speaking in General

'...' Thoughts

****Speaking to Bitbeast

Song Lyrics (it's in italics if you can't tell)

**_Maybe..._**

**Chapter 19**

Michelle had been playing poker with Tala, Tracy and Spencer when Mandy and Ian got back from wherever it was they had been, seeing as she didn't know where they had been because, in Tala's words, 'Sometimes she's so clueless.'

"Mand-chan! Help me with this!" Michelle pleaded.

"Notime. Gottodostuff." Mandy rushed up into Ian's room and shut the door with a rather loud SLAM.

Michelle winced. "Did she have to slam the door?" she asked no one in particular. Tala looked at her seriously and put his hand on the table, hand being his cards. "Why are we sitting here playing cards when we should be up pacing and chewing our fingernails, wondering where the reigning psycho's on our teams are?"

Tracy smirked. "Because you love losing to me." she grabbed the 75 that was sitting in the middle of the table and added it to her, already large, stack of bills. Much to her dismay, all the others at the table said a unified, 'I'm out.', showing their wallets to be empty.

"You shouldn't worry about Bryan and Marisa-dono." Ian got a few looks from that comment. "They're at the mall on a date." he said as he went up the stairs and ran into his door. Cursing, he dropped the bags he was holding and pounded on the door telling Mandy, and I quote, 'Open the -censor- door you blasted woman!' To which she did of course, and he went in.

Michelle smiled. "So they did go on a date! I told you so Tala!" she gave Tala a smug look and he thought, 'So she told me so?'

"I betcha Bry-chan asked her to go, or forced her." Tracy said laughing, and counting her money...that bitch... "Most likely forces; with that man, Marisa would be stubborn till the end."

Michelle looked at her with a smirk and Tracy smirked also, and they said in unison, "And this will be the end...Rei..." then burst out laughing.

Tala and Spencer just looked at them.

_**&&&&&&&&&**_

Marisa and Bryan were roaming aimelessly around the mall. They had forgotten why they were there in the first place. But that's okay, because Marisa's royalty, which means she could spend money using Daddy's credit card. Oooh, rich.

"What should we do?" Bryan asked. His eyes roamed around the mall, looking for any place that seemed interesting.

"Well, you should first let go of my hand. It'll make people think we're on a date or something." Marisa said. Bryan immediately released her hand and mummbled something like 'Not my fault I had to grab something to get you away from that green haired kink machine.'

To which Marisa replied, "She is not kinky!"

Bryan smirked, "Right she's not." he studied her face for a moment, to see if she was angry. Which was what he was expecting, but found pure humour. "And besides, I thought we were on a date."

"I distinctively remember me saying I don't have anything better to do."

"So, you still agreed."

"Because I was in the middle of nowhere with nothing to do!" Marisa huffed. "Like I'd ever go on a date with a cold, heartless bastard like yourself."

"Like I'd ever date a wench like you." Bryan shot back.

"I see. I should've known you're more into the girly guys." Marisa said smirking.

Bryan glared at her. "Well I must be because I thought you were one when I first saw you!" he lied.

"So now I'm a guy am I?" Marisa spat. "Well I guess that makes you the flat-chested girl!"

"You must be the guy because you certainly have manly features." Bryan laughed.

Marisa twitched. "Well at least I don't have girly hair!"

**_"Oh, nice comeback."_** Flareon taunted.

_**"One more word and I'll lock you away for eternity."**_

Bryan touched a lock of his beautiful lavender locks. "Yeah, well just wait until you don't have any hair you old hag!"

"I'm 17!"

"You act like you're 50!"

"Well you act like a masochist with a hangover!"

Bryan didn't know what to say to this. "Well maybe I am a masochist with a hangover!"

"Nice to know you're honest." Marisa said, slightly amused. She sighed. Then they both looked around. People were staring at them.

"-What are you looking at?-" They both yelled in their native tongues. Marisa in German, Bryan in Russian

Growling they proceeded to walk around. To angry teens. Roaming around the mall. Sounds normal right? Well how about two derranged teens who were trained to use guns, and probably having one with them, or at least a pocket knife, roaming around the mall. Angered with each other and themselves.

This is what Bryan and Marisa call a date.

_**&&&&&&&&&&**_

Robert sat in one of the spare rooms. "Almost twelve hours." He said sighing.

Suddenly Sanguinex spoke. "Until what?" he asked.

"Not until, since." Robert corrected.

"Ok, since what?"

"Since anyone noticed our existence."

"Ah..." Sanguinex said in understanding.

_**&&&&&&&&&&**_

Michelle sighed. "Tala?"

Tala looked up from his book that was entirely in Russian. It was entitled, **'So Your Your Girlfriends a Psychopath Who Belongs to a Team of Other Psychopaths. Don't Worry, We Can Help You Deal.' **it was quickly becoming a favourite of his. Michelle had no clue what it was about, sure she could speak and understand Russian fairly well, but reading it...an entirely different story.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Are you sad?" Michelle asked.

"_What?_" he asked a bit confused. "Why would you ask that?"

Michelle shrugged. "Well, you're always reading that book. What's it about?"

Tala sweatdropped. "Uh...ponies." 'Okay, that was a stupid answer.'

Michelle gave him her best, 'Wow, so I've been dating a gay guy.' look. "A book about ponies." she repeated.

Tala nodded. "Y-yeah. It's really interesting, want me to read it to you?"

Michelle shook her head. "No, that's okay, I'd like to retain some of the masculinity I have left."

The door suddenly opened and Marisa stepped through, her jacked covered with snow. Michelle rushed over to the door when she heared it open. "Missa-sama!" she said.

"That's Missa-dono to you bitch." Marisa snapped. "Don't think I'm not still mad at you for playing Aphrodite."

Michelle frowned. Then perked up when she remembered. "So how was your date?" she asked innocently enough.

Marisa glared and made a growling noise. "What date?" she asked venomously. Then she stormed upstairs and into the room she shared with the current object of her affections and bane of her existance.

Bryan walked in from the cold. "What time is it?" he demanded.

Michelle looked at him. "You could at least ask nicely, and it's about nine thirty." she answered.

Bryan 'hn'ed and followed Marisa's angry aura upstairs.

_**&&&&&&&&&&**_

Michell, after Marisa and Bryan had both stormed upstairs, looked to find Tracy, snuggled up with Spencer watching a movie in his room. She knew Mandy was with Ian doing something, not too sure what, and that Liz was desperately trying to avoid Johnny. She was completely oblivious to Robert and Sanguinex co-existing with her because they were nowhere to be found, so she popped a CD into the sound system, and Ningyo Hime began playing.

_yoru no machi ha shizukaAt night, the town is quietlike de fukai umi no youthe bottom of the ocean_

_tsudzuku michi ni tadaI continue down the road __ATASHI hitori dake by myself_

_tooi koe o tayori ni aruite yuku no Guided by the distant voice_

_zutto sagashiteru sottoI keep searching for the __hikaru aoi hikarisoft blue light_

She once again sighed and sat down next to Tala theloveofherlife on the couch. Tala didn't move, or even look up from his book. Michelle sighed again, this time louder but still he did not look up.

_nee ATASHI o mitsukete Hey I discovered myself within_

_soshite yonde KOKORO de And my spirit calls out to me_

_donna ni hanaretaNo matter how far away I am, __toshite mo kikoeru kara I can hear it_

"Yuri Ivanov!" She said, using his Russian name.

Tala immediately looked up. "Yes?"

"Why aren't you consoling me?" she demanded.

_gin no akari ga tomaru The silver light burns within every room __sorezore no heya_

_kitto doko ka niha iru toI walk around hoping for it negai nagara aruku anywhere, surely_

"Because I was not informed that you were in need of consoling." Tala said.

"I shouldn't have to inform you!" Michelle said sadly. "You're supposed to use your '_**Boyfriend's** **Intuition**_'."

Tala made a weird face, but went along anyhow. "So Michi, what's wrong?" he asked soothingly.

_nee ANATA o mitsuketeHey I found you_

_soshite nido to wasurezu And so, without leaving you again_

_donna ni mune ga itakutemoNo matter how much I hurt inside soba ni iru noI'll always be near you_

_tsunaida te oI'll never release_

_hanasanai karaYour hand that I held_

"It's just that everyone but Marisa and Bryan seem happy and I'm worried!" she said. "I feel like a failure!"

Tala rubbed her back. "It's okay..." he said. "You're not a failure! You're the...most..." he was at a loss for words. 'Ok, ok, why do I love this girl again?...Kindness!' "The most kind girl I know!"

Michelle looked up at him angrily. "It took you two minutes to think of that? That was really lame."

Tala smiled apologetically. "Well, you are."

_nee ATASHI ga ANATA o mitsukete Hey I found you_

_soshite nido to wasurezu And so, without leaving you again_

_donna ni mune ga itakutemo No matter how much I hurt inside soba ni iru noI'll always be near you_

_zutto Forever_

_zutto Forever_

Michelle sighed. "I wish everyone else cared as much as you Yuri." she said.

Tala inwardly smiled. **_'If only she knew Wolborg, if only she knew...'_**

_**&&&&&&&&&&**_

Marisa had already changed and turned on Bryan's stereo and put in a CD when he had walked in. It was blasting, 'Wind' by Akeboshi.

_Cultivate your hunger before you idealize_

_Motivate your anger to make them all realize_

"I've got the Christmas blues." Marisa said quietly when Bryan gave her a strange look. He nodded and sat next to her, and for some unknown reason she laid her head in his lap. If he wasn't Bryan, he would have blushed from the contact. But I digress, he will, and shall forever be, Bryan Kuznestov.

_Climbing the mountain, never coming down_

_Break into the contents, never falling down_

"Care to play a video game before we both wallow in our self pity?" he asked, suddenly out of character. Marisa just gave a quiet 'sure' not really caring anymore.

_My knee is still shaking like I was twelve_

_Sneaking out of the classroom by the back door_

_A man wailed at me twice, but I didn't care_

_Waiting is wasting for people like me_

"What do you want to play wench?" Bryan asked, falling back into character.

_Don't try to live so wise._

"Do you have Harvest Moon?" Marisa asked. Silently hoping that he did have the ever so boring, hug your cow and pet your chicken game, that continued to entice her every time she played it.

_Don't cry 'cus you're so right._

"Yeah." Bryan said, wondering why a person like Marisa would want to play a game where you plant food and sell milk.

_Don't dry with fakes or fears._

"Let's play that." Marisa said, sitting up on the couch so Bryan could ready the game.

_'Cause you will hate yourself in the end._

Bryan hooked up the system, put in the game and handed Marisa the contoller. She was ready to play when there was a knock on the door.

_You say, "Dreams are Dreams,_

_I ain't gonna play the fool no more"_

_You say, "'Cus I still got my soul"_

"Enter if you dare human." Marisa said.

In walked (guess) Robert. "Are you going to turn that down?" he asked, ponting to one of the speakers that was still blasting wind (even though in real life it would be done by now, but let's pretend).

_Take your time baby, your blood needs slowing down_

_Breach your soul to reach yourself before you gloom_

"No." Marisa and Bryan said simultaneously.

_Reflection of fear makes shadows of nothing, shadows of nothing..._

_You are still blind if you see a winding road,_

_'Cause there's always a straight way to the point you see _

Robert smirked as he left, but not before telling Marisa that she should put a shirt on in front of a male.

_Don't try to live so wise._

_Don't cry 'cus you're so right._

_Don't dry with fakes or fears._

"Shut up Robert."

_'Cause you will hate yourself in the end._

Zoltar: HA! Another chapter down!

Darren: Yeah, only 5 more to go.

**REVIEW RESPONSE!**

Zoltar: Some of your reviews are so t-touching! (sobs)

**_Tikytikytavvi101:_** Thank you for threatening to hurt anyone who gives me flames! I'll be sure to give you their names, home phone #'s, addresses, and pictures so you'll get the right person. (Hands Tiky a picture of Kiara Pew) Get her first... But anyhow, You are one of my two most loyal reviewers! I love you! (tries to hug Tiky)

Tiky: (screams and runs)

Zoltar: No! My happiness! Gone again I see, well you just wait! I'll get you back! (laughs maniacally) But for now, at least I still have you Darren.

Darren: (cowering in a corner)

Zoltar: Oh well, I still have all of you! (Huggles plushies that look like Saya-17, Ynn, Werewolf of Fire, and Tiky) You're all my friends! (laughs psychotically)

Review Please! C'mon I'm beggin' ya!

: Name has been altered


	20. Chptr 20

Zoltar: wow! Chapter 20! I'm really good!

Darren: sure you are...hey, Z, your reviewers really scare me.

Zoltar: (yawns) how so Darren? Not like I care of course! I love these people! (looks to cage with Tiky, Saya, Ynn, and other reviewers in it)

Reviewers: help us...

Zoltar: (bangs metal pole on bars) Shut up! No one can help you! (laughs maniacally)

_**.:Dream End:.**_

Darren: Did you hear me?

Zoltar: huh? Wha?

Darren: (sighes exasperatedly and rolls eyes) I said, You post a new chapter and then immediately get a review! That's creepy.

Zoltar: It's just because they love me!

Darren: right...Zoltar doesn't own Beyblade, she just owns the OC's. Kinda... yeah, kinda... You can tell who the OC's are right? They NEVER appear in Beyblade, so that's kinda simple. But you can be sure if she did own Beyblade, it'd be exactly like this story. Only people would beybattle every 6 episodes...

**_Maybe..._**

**Chapter 20**

"Wake up dumbass!" Michelle heard. "Yeah! We have to go shopping!" a lighter, more carefree, voice said.

Michelle wearily opened her eyes to the faces of all her teammates...standing by her bed...glaring at her.

That would make anyone pull the covers back over their head and try to go back to sleep.

Or at least it made Michelle.

"Liz, Missa-sama, Mandy, Tracy?" she said from underneath the comforter. "Why the hell are you waking me up seeing as for the past few days you've all been busy with your own miserable lives?"

Marisa grabbed the bedspread and flung it off of Michelle, leaving the poor girl there shivering with her eyes closed and trying to find out where it went.

"Get up, get dressed and be downstairs in five minutes." Marisa ordered.

Michelle rubbed the sleep from her eyes and looked at her so-called 'friends', who had just so rudely awaken her. "Why?" she asked yawning.

"Because I said so!" Marisa growled, exiting the room.

Liz stared after her while Mandy just shrugged. Tracy was...gone...apparently she left before Marisa did. Or she was never there. Gasp!

"What she means to say," Mandy started, helping Michelle off the bed. "Is that we're going shopping! Because the guys want to get rid of us for the day."

"Oh, so that's what you meant." Michelle said unenthusiastically. She yawned again and stretched. "So we're having a girls day?"

"Psh, no." Liz said. "We're just going out to buy manga and anime and stuff along those lines."

"Alright, but no Dragon Balls." Michelle said.

Liz gave her an odd look. "What?" Michelle asked. "Is it about the Dragon Balls thing?"

"No, but, Worst nightmare, why are you wearing jeans?" Liz asked.

Michelle looked down at her legs and shrugged. "I find it hard to sleep in anything else." she said as she walked over to the bathroom. "Now get out, I don't know about your sexuality, but I don't feel comfortable with other girls in the room while I change."

Mandy snickered. "Michelle you probably don't feel comfortable with yourself in the room while you change."

Michelle sighed. "Y'know, I think you're right. Now get out!"

Mandy put her hands up in defense. "Alright, alright... we're leaving!"

_**&&&&&&&&&&**_

Downstairs, Marisa and Tracy were greeted by the boys who 'supposedly' wanted to get rid of them for the day.

"Do you remember the plan?" Tala asked.

"You wanna know something Tala, some of us aren't human cyborgs." Marisa said.

"Some of us aren't even human." Tracy added.

"Yeah, so, when somebody tells us something twelve times, we get the point. Namely 'cuz it's lodged in our brains."

Liz and Mandy came down, looking kinda bewildered, but I won't tell you why. Use your imagination.

"I'm gonna get a headache from shopping with this thing." Liz said pointing to Mandy, who pouted, looking offended and said, "Who're you callin' a thing?"

"It's okay Liz." Johnny said, wrapping his arms around her in an embrace that would make any girl feel better. Any girl except Liz.

"I think...I'm gonna puke." Lz managed.

Marisa sighed. "So yes, we remember. We take Michelle out all day, until you signal that we can come back by calling us on her cell phone."

"I still don't understand why you're using her cell phone." Ian said.

Marisa looked at him like he was stupid. "Because she's gonna be the one to pick it up, which mean she's gonna get most of the radiation from the connection. So I won't get a tumor that could eventually lead to cancer." she said in a 'it's a common fact' tone.

"Then, we come back, Michi's surprised, we sing, get drunk, and have fun!" Mandy said.

"Then everyone leaves and I go to bed." Marisa finished.

"Who leaves?" Michelle asked on her way down the stairs, cheeks still tinted pink and hair still wet from her shower.

"We leaves." Tracy said grabbing her arm and leading her out the door.

"Bryan." Marisa said. "Give me your keys."

Bryan scoffed. "And why exactly should I do that?" he demanded.

"Because if you don't, you will undoubtedly regret it." she stated, cracking her knuckled.

Bryan was clearly unfazed, but he tossed her his keys anyhow. Marisa smiled and as she walked passed him gave him a peck on the cheek saying, "You're so sweet!"

Bryan blushed, and you could clearly see it, and said: "Don't get my car dirty."

"Yeah, yeah." she said as she left.

"Bry-chan got a princess! Bry-chan got a princess!" Ian taunted when the girls were gone.

"And you got her cousin."

Ian stopped "Is that an insult?" he asked.

"I should ask you the same thing." Bryan said, crossing his arms over his chest.

Ian glared at his taller teammate, but stopped when Spencer put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey guys, stop. We need to get this place ready." he said.

"Yeah." Tala agreed. "So let's get this place fixed up."

"Is it broken?" Johnny asked.

They all just sighed.

_**&&&&&&&&&&**_

"How long have we been wandering aimelessly around the mall?" Michelle asked.

"We haven't been wandering! We've been meandering." Tracy corrected.

Michelle sweatdropped. "Whatever. Does anybody know what time it is?"

"Time for you to get a watch." came the unanimous reply.

"Time for you to get a new joke!" Michelle shot back.

"Guys, I think we just got burned." Liz said. "And it's five."

Mandy had been dragging them around the mall for so long, Michelle thought her feet would fall off. They had been in ever clothing store at least twice and were now going inside the shoe stores.

"I honestly don't need new shoes." Marisa said when Mandy dragged her into one.

"Yes you do!" Mandy insisted.

Marisa sighed. "Well if you can find me some hooker boots, that'd be kinda cool." she said.

"I'm on it!"

Mandy came back a few minutes later with about ten boxes of shoes. "I found black, green, yellow, purple, pink, blue, grey, white, brown, red, aqua-marine, magenta, primrose, amethyst, sapphire blue, deep lush forest, and marigold." she said, reading off the list of the colours on the numerous boxes. Correction, she came back with seventeen boxes of shoes.

"Wait," Tracy said. "Aren't primrose and magenta the same colour?"

"Who cares, I want black you idiot." Marisa said.

"Well geez, if you had just said, 'I want a pair of **black** hooker boots Mandy' that would've made my job easier." Mandy said.

After buying Marisa the black hooker boots and telling her that they were for Christmas, to which Marisa claimed that it wouldn't be much of a surprise seeing as she already knew what they were, and her caving, Mandy asked

"Where do you want to go next?"

Marisa thought for a moment. "Build-A-Bear." she stated.

The shocked expressions on her teammates faces caused her to tumble backward into a garbage can. After picking herself up and dusting herself off, Marisa looked at them humorously.

"Ra, you guys just can't take a joke can you?" Mandy was about to make a snide remark as an answer when a ringing noise could be heard from Michelle's pocket.

"I hate phones." Marisa said as Michelle looked to see who would be calling her. "When I rule the world, I'm going to destroy all phones and come up with a better way for communication."

"Hello?" she said as she answered it.

"Let me talk to the wench." said the cold and menacing voice of Bryan Kuznestov.

"A-alright." Michelle said. She handed to phone over to Marisa. "He wants to talk to you...I think."

"Mochi mochi?" Marisa said. A few minutes went by and a couple of 'uh-huh's and 'mh-hmm's passed before Marisa said 'Auf Wiedersehen'.

"Well?" Mandy asked. "Who was that?"

"Bryan telling me to be careful with his car." Marisa stated with venom. "The bastard."

"Oh mu Ra! He loves that convertible more than he loves you Marisa!" Tracy said. Marisa couldn't help but blush.

"He does not..." she said quietly. "And how the hell would you know anyhow?" she demanded.

"Oh, not you too!" Mandy said. "It's just so obvious you two like each other! Maybe even...dare I say it?"

"Love?" everyone said. Much to Marisa's dislike.

Marisa groaned, then smirked. "Well at least I'm not in love with Johnathan McGregor!" she said, looking at Liz.

Liz glared. "I'm not in love with him!" she said. "He's in love with me!"

"Right Liz!" they all said. Then burst out laughing.

"You said with!" Tracy said.

Marisa, always the first to regain her composure, said: "Let's go back now." They all nodded and walked back to Bryan's convertible and drove bakc to the -ahem- house.

"What time is it now?" Michelle asked.

They were about to maked the same mistake they made earlier, when Tracy pointed at herself and said,

"I said with too!"

Thus causing more laughter from the girls. Of course while Marisa was on the phone with Bryan, he told her to take her time in getting back, so she was going to lead them on a detour. A long detour...

__

Zoltar: well, I have quite a few reviews don't I? (sorting through all the reviews)

Darren: I'd never give you a review.

Zoltar: I'd never give you the time of day.

**REVIEW RESPONSE!**

Zoltar: Yes! I'm doing it again for some reason!

**Tikytikytavvi101**: you love Tala I see...hmmm...interesting... (hugs Tiky) well you can have him if Saya-17 doesn't eat you! And if she does eat you...I don't know! but something witll happen! AND I'LL MAKE SURE IT DOES! whatever it is...And I am your...homie? Awesome! I've always wanted a homie! (hugs Tiky again) YAY HOMIE! You're beautiful!

**Saya-17**: You guys must be rivals now...hmmm...interesting...oh! Looks like you should have a death match! But never fear, I wouldn't pressure you or Tiky into doing anything for my enjoyment against your will! (has a gun to Saya's head) And also thank you for threatening bodily harm to any flammers of my story...(sobs) you're just so beautiful!

**ali**: you think Bryan and Marisa are cute? They'd kill you if you told them that! Like knife and gun kill you! I wonder who'd use the knife and who'd use the gun?...hmmm...interesting...You also threatened bodily harm on anyone who gives me a flame. You're beautiful too! (sobs again) a sequel...I dunno...it's a good idea...but what would it be about? We can't possibly put something in there about...true love could we? You are a genious! Give me ideas! I have writers block! (sobs again again)

Zoltar: Well, that's the review response...i just noticed...people will forever see who my reviewers are when this is posted. That makes you guys sorta famous! It will get peopl to read your stories too!

Darren: you're just trying to get people to review.

Zoltar: so?

Darren: you could just ask them nicely.

Zoltar: since when have I ever listened to you?

Darren: since I stole your free will.

Zoltar: you didn't steal my free will! (chases Darren with a chainsaw) you liar!

Darren: mystical vampire powers please kick in!

Michi and Mandy: Zoltar told Tala and Ian to tell us to tell Tracy and Lizzy to tell Spencer and Johnny to tell Bryan and Robert to tell Sanguinex and Marisa to tell you to review. But we couldn't find them, so we're doing it ourselves!

REVIEW!


	21. Chptr 21

Zoltar: You know I love you people right? You guys-

Darren: Girls

Zoltar: Whatever, you're all just so nice to me! I've never had such loyal fans.

Darren: Namely because all your stories suck, including this one!

Zoltar: -sniffles- You're so mean Darren...

Darren: Yeah well, you deserve it! I'm outta here...gonna go hurt someone...-magically disappears in a cloud of smoke-

Zoltar: Darren...WHY! Oh, well, don't worry...he'll be back...they all come back...-eye twitches-

Rei the other disclaimer: Not me again! Haven't you tortured me enough?

Zoltar: no...but I need a disclaimer!

Rei: alright, alright...I'll do it...geez...Zoltar doesn't own Beyblade. Thankfully that means she definetely doesn't own me! -looks to Zoltar- Can I go now?

Zoltar: no, you have to stay for a bit longer. I have four more chapters to produce and I don't know when he who shall not be named will be back.

Rei: o.O you mean Darren?

Zoltar: -tackles Rei and slaps a hand over his mouth- Don't say his name! He'll think we miss him.

Rei: -thinking- I do miss him because I wish he were here instead of me.

** _Maybe..._**

**Chapter 21**

You can only imagine the severity of the tension in the Demo. Boys...er home, after Bryan made the call to the Black Plague. Every major team was there. People were glaring at each other of course, well mainly at the Demo. Boys. Some people just can't see that an old ugly evil guy made them do it. I mean, come on, does Ian really look like he could come up with a grand master plan of ev-okay nevermind. Maybe Ian was behind it all, he does seem a little...manipulative...

Anyhow...

"Why are you all so tense?" Tyson yelled. I don't know why he's here. I think everybody could have lived without the Bladebreakers in ONE story...

Ian glared at him -he's evil!-. "We set up their equipment wrong, so now Robert has to fix it."

"What equipment?" Tyson asked.

"The girls equipment, they're going to perform a song for us." Spencer explained.

"So they're a band?" Rei -the disclaimer- asked.

"Yeah."

"Then how would Robert know how their equipment goes?" questioned Max.

"Well he's the friend of one of them so she probably told him something." Tala answered.

The minutes went by with most of the teams conversing with each other. Except Kai, who continued to shoot evil looks toward Mariah for **dare** looking at **his** Rei, and he also kept glaring at Johnny, who in turn, glared direcly back at Kai and started looking at Rei evilly, so Kai glared at him more.

Robert was up on their makeshift stage. "How could they ruin it this much?" he asked himself as he glanced around at the Black Plague's equipment. "Anybody who knows anything knows that Marisa's guitar has to face the southeast and she has to be on the left!"

It took a few minutes, 52 to be precise, for him to fix the Demo. Boys mistake. Because anybody who knows anything knows that Robert Jurgen knows music. Psh, yeah right! But he did it. Or, he attempted to do it to the best of his ability.

"It's finished." he called to Tala.

"And just in time too." Tala said while he walked towards Robert. "We need your help with something else."

"Oh?" Robert asked.

"We need you to decide on whether or not we should ues the outfits Mandy picked out, or if we should just let them wear what they want." Tala explained.

"Do I look homosexual to you?"

'Do you really want me to answer that?' Tala thought.

"Well actually-" Johnny started.

"Not a word Johnathan!"

Johnny glared and walked away.

"Why do you want me to decide?" Robert asked.

"Because when I saw them I was shocked." Tala said.

Robert groaned inwardly. 'That should help me determine my reaction...'

_**&&&&&&&&&&**_

Michelle watched as the scenery flew by them. "Where are we?" she asked.

"Somewhere else." Tracy answered.

"I can see that." Michelle said. "Missa-dono?"

"Apparently, we are...not there yet." Marisa said. "So just wait."

"Are you sure we're going the right way?" Michelle asked.

"No actually I am taking us on a detour that will lead us to a grand park with fairy lights and fountains everywhere." Marisa stated.

Michelle's eyes glazed over. "Really?"

"Oh yes. And once there, we shall step onto a marble platform and music will start." Mandy continued. Marisa smirked to herself, she knew where this was going.

"Really?" Michelle asked again.

"Mh-hmm, and then, The Demolition Boys will step out of nowhere and take our hands, and we will proceed to dance the night away all the way 'til morning!" Tracy finished. "Except for Liz and Marisa because they would be too busy trying to kill themselves."

Liz and Marisa glared. Michelle was still on the 'Demolition Boys dance 'til morning' thing.

"_Really_?" She asked once more.

"Yeah, and then the fairy pony princess will come out and give us flowers and candies while a preist pronounces you and Tala husband and wife! I'm sure the dress will be made of water lilies and your bouquet of chrysanthemums." Liz stated, voice laced with sarcasm. But Michelle didn't notice, she was too busy thinking about dancing the night away with one Tala Ivanov.

"_Really_?"

"**_NO!_**" Everyone said.

Michelle frowned. Taken out of her little fantasy world. "Well you didn't have to lead me on." she said.

Marisa sighed. "Well one parts true."

Michelle's eyes lit up. "Dancing?"

"No," Marisa said. "The fairy pony princess. Tala is going to be there."

Michelle punched Mandy, who made a whining noise and rubbed her, now sore, arm.

"What was that for?" she asked.

"For helping them." Michelle said. "AND for telling Marisa about the pony thing. I knew you overheared!"

"Well you didn't have to punch me! You could've just said, 'Mandy you're so mean' or something."

_**&&&&&&&&&&**_

Robert looked with interest at the...clothes...Mandy had chosen for her and the rest of her team to wear.

"Well?" Tala asked.

"..."

"You think they're hideous don't you?"

"..."

"You do."

"...I...don't know what to think anymore." Robert said with a sigh.

"I'm taking it that you'd perfer to have them wear what they want. Right?"

"Y-yes..." Robert said, trying to shake the image of what Mandy would wear. Or at least where she would think up the idea for something so...kinky. "So Mandy is kinky." Robert whispered.

_**&&&&&&&&&&**_

Mandy sneezed. "Someone's talking about me!" she complained.

"Shut up Mandy." Marisa ordered.

"How long would it take you to drive to a rather large mansion in the middle of Moscow, Russia, while it's snowing rather lightly?" Tracy asked Liz.

"Not this long." Liz replied.

"Aw, c'mon!" Michelle sadi. "It's fun to spend time with your friends!"

Tracy and Liz looked at her. Then at each other. "We're friends?" they asked.

"Whasa big idea telling me to shut up?" Mandy asked Marisa, seeing as she was sitting right next to her in the passenger seat. "Shouldn't you feel a little angry that someone is talking about your closest family relative behind you and hers backs?"

"I'm angry about the fact that you insist on bugging me while I'm driving!" Marisa snapped.

"Oh your just sad that your boyfriend cares about his car more than he cares about you!" Tracy said.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Marisa said angrily.

"Don't get frustrated Missa-chan!" Liz said. "We all know you love him!"

"Yeah, just like you love Johnny!" Marisa said glaring at her through the rearview mirror.

Liz mad a growling noise. "I don't love Johnathan McGregor! I don't even remember how I met him!"

"Love tends to make you forget things..." Michelle said dreamily.

"I don't love him!"

Marisa smirked. 'That took their minds off me.' she thought. 'But... what do I feel for Bryan?...grr, shut up sappy self!' Marisa scolded herself.

"Guys, settle down. We're here."

And sure enough, they were there. Or here. However you want to look at it.

"Finally, I have presents to wrap!" Mandy said.

Marisa shut off the car and everyone got out, then another ring could be heared from Michelle's pocket.

"Hello?" she asked as everyone stared at her, eager to get the stupid party over with.

"Wench." said, who else, Bryan.

"Uh, wench?" Michelle said to Marisa.

A ferocious glare from Marisa was given and she snatched the phone. "Why are you teaching my purest teammate such horrible, lewd, vulgar words?" she asked.

Michelle blushed at being referred to as 'pure'. Everyone else sniggered at how it could be taken as a reference to her sex life.

"Why should I do that?" Marisa suddenly barked at the phone.

"Who is she talking to?" Mandy asked.

Everyone looked at her. "Theloveofherlife."

"I get it. She's in the Nile."

Tracy sweatdropped. "That's denile."

Mandy shrugged. "Whatever."

"FINE!" Marisa said as she slammed on a button on the phone and tossed it to Michelle. "I've go to go get...Boris."

"OOOH! You know his Russian name!" Lizz taunted.

"And I bet you know Johnny's middle name!" Marisa said as she started the car back up. Liz glared at her and mumbled 'do not.'

Off went Marisa without another word as her team stared.

"Why the hell does Bryan need her to pick him up?" Michelle asked.

"Oh Ra! Our purest team member just cursed!" Tracy said.

"Shut up."

_**&&&&&&&&&&**_

Spencer was the first to spot them. "Quiet down, they're right outside!" he said.

Everyone stoo still, except Tyson, who kept fidgeting.

"Where's Bryan?" Tala whispered to Ian.

"He said something about...Actually, I honestly don't know." Ian said confused.

Tala just sighed.

Spencer gave the signal that they were at the door and all eyes were glued on it. It swung open and...

Zoltar: bwhahahahaha! I left you hanging!

All: not like we care.

Rei: I was in this. That's creepy.

Zoltar: you said one sentence.

Rei: so? I was still in it.

Zoltar:-rolls eyes- whatever...

**REVIEW RESPONSE!**

Zoltar: you guys-

Rei: girls. Like guys would really read your stories.

Zoltar: whatever! Well you people keep leaving such great reviews, I'ma keep respondin' to em!

**Tikytikytavvi101**: of course you're beautiful! And if I were to say...Where would the world be if we weren't homies? Well, there would be one less bend of crazy Beyblade obsessed fangirls out there...so probably a better place. But who cares! We're homies now! And I think I'm a freak. I'm really freaky. My Texas History teacher last year, Ms. Brinck...on the day before the last day of school, she called me a freak in front of my entire grade! Doesn't that explain it all? Yep. I'ms a freak. In more ways than one. (winks)

Rei: ok...that's creepy.

Zoltar: I wasn't winking at you!

Rei: then who wee you winking at?

Zoltar: Bryan!

Bryan: (shoots at Zoltar) (runs to Marisa uncharacteristically)

Marisa: (huggles Bryan very uncharacteristically) MINE!

Zoltar: (sweatdrops)

**Ynn**:Bryan and Marisa are not snogging behind the scenes! If they were...you'd probably hear it. And I'm Typing as fast as I can with my pretty pony stories. As you can see the pony princess appeared a few times in this chapter. Isn't he lovely?

Tala: (prances around in a tutu)

**Saya-17**: hmmm...10 pages on Microsoft Word? Really! Well I wouldn't know...I don't have M.W. (sobs) Oh well. Loyal reviewers all the way! WOOHOO! Alright loyalties! My loyalties lie with you people! My reviewers. And your loyalties lie...somewhere! Because I dunno where!

**ali**: oh! SO you want them to kill you! What kind of a crazy are you? Insane crazy, dutifully crazy, suicidal crazy! Craxy! Crazy with an X? I hope you can outrun them! Especially Bryan. Nice to know he'd use the gun. Hehehe...(dodges bullet from Marisa's gun) holy crap! She has one too? I'm one of the good authors! Really! Do you mean it? Gosh. That's so cool. (looks at other authors) She said I'ma good author who updates!

Other authors: (take out light sabers)

Zoltar: holy crap...I'm in trouble! (runs)

Marisa and Bryan: seeing as we're already here, we're going to threaten you at gunpoint to review. (hold gun to your head)

REVIEW!


	22. Chptr 22

Zoltar: (yawns & stretches) You all better be happy I'm writing when I'm sleep deprived. Because I am.

Rei: Zoltar doesn't own Beyblade.

Zoltar: (gives Rei an odd look) You're such a bonhomie person.

Rei: o.O A what?

Zoltar: (yawns) trustworthy...dependa...ble...(dozes off)

Mandy: (hits Zoltar) WAKE UP! You have a story to write!

Zoltar: don't want to disappoint fans...

**_Maybe..._**

** Chapter 22**

"3...2...1... LET IT RIP!" They shouted as their blades collided in the center of the dish. Sparks flew as the battle intesified into one so amazing!...it would put Tyson to shame. No, actually it wouldn't, it was just a friendly match between two amatuer bladers in the middle of a park.

"You'll never stop me!" the raven haired boy said.

The auburun haired boy smirked. His eyes a deep blue...so deep they look black. "Oh yeah! Just watch!"

His blade viciously attacked his opponent. It seemed the victior had been found until the raven haired boy began laughing wildly. Moving his hair from his face to reveal black and red sunburst eyes, he smirked at the other.

"You think you've got this won?" He asked. "Well...you probably do...but I still stand a chance! All I have to do is believe in my blade an-"

A rock suddenly hit him and he tumbled to the ground, bleeding rather profusely. The other boy shreiked when he saw his friend lying, and bleeding, on the ground. He ran over to see if he was dead, only to find he was...very much alive and that the person who through the rock had another and was taking a steady aim at him too. He helped his friend up, quickly called back his blade and ran off, both of them scared shitless.

Our favourite masochist continued to toss the extra rock in his hand up and down and up and down. Not even watching it. He was too busy replaying the scene in his head. The two boys had seemed to be about twelve, both very much amatuers. They didn't even notice when Bryan had sat down and examined their battle. It was times like this when he wished he had his diary. Of course all that was in it right now were various insults to the 'Wench' and all whou adored her...including himself. He called himself weak and stupid and pathetic and an imbisile. But it didn't stop what he really felt. There was something curious about Ms. Marisa Sosome. Something mysteriously curious.

His brought his mind back to the amatuers he had stopped from spoiling the sport of Beyblading. They were in the very least...weak...stupid...immature...

"...pathetic." he mumbled softly, letting his thoughts drif tho the first battles he'd had at the Abbey when he was still an amatuer.

Not pretty. He had been the worst of the amatuers and a smart ass at that. Hince why he...still is a smart ass. They had found only one way to shut him up, and it wasn't pleasent.

Bryan winced as the memories found their way forward from the back of his mind. He was surprised, usually he was always thinking about the beatings. But for some reason, now they were the least of his worries. He suddenly found himself...caring about the way he acted to certain people.

"It's all your fault you know." He said as the raven haired girl sat next to him.

"You know what?" she said. "It probably is."

_**&&&&&&&&&&**_

Can you say...what?

Well Michelle could. I know I told you that she opened the door right? Well did I neglect to mention that...when she first tried to open it, it was jammed and she thought it was locked but couldn't find her key? She was tempted to ring the doorbell and wait for someone to answer, but seeing as this story's so damn predictable, she simply searched around for it.

"What the hell are you doing?" Liz asked irritably.

Michelle glared at her just as irritably as her statement "You know, intstead of watching me look for my keys, you guys could be out...I don't know...go out and rapine." she said, searching for the right word.

Oh yeah, and her keys.

Mandy sighed. "This is so pointless." she said, walking over to the bench that stood at the side of the road, infront of the Demo. Boys Mansion, which is what we shall now call it.

Tracy tilted her head to the side in thought. "Rapine means to pillage right...?" she asked the wind.

Everyone stared at her as she went off into her own little world. Saying random words and making...strange noises, Tracy passed the time on the bench next to Mandy.

Everyone sighed.

_**&&&&&&&&&&**_

"Spencer, didn't you just say you saw them?" Tala asked impatiently. He wanted to see the look on Michi's face when she saw all he had done for her.

Of course he was going to brag that he did it by himself. Sometimes he's such a bastard.

"I did see them, and I still do." Spencer argued in his quiet Spencer way. "They're right out there."

Tala and Ian moved closer to the window and peered out. There were the girls, with the exception of Marisa, but they didn't really care where she was, they were staring at the objects of their desires.

"What is she doing?" Ian asked while glancing at Michelle, who was currently dumping everything aout of Mandy's purse.

"I hope she's not looking for..." Spencer trailed off but his two friends caught his meaning and their faces twisted up in disgust.

"I hope not."

_**&&&&&&&&&&&**_

"Wench." Bryan said coldly. Marisa ignored him. "WENCH!"

"If you are referring to me," she started turning to look at him with a strange glint in her eye. "I enjoy to be called Marisa, ruler and master, but girl of my dreams is also preferrable." she smirked.

Bryan suddenly felt his face heat up, but he was not about to give her the satisfaction of knowing that she had made him blush...again! "What are you talking about...wench?" he asked.

Marisa's smirk grew ans she took something out of her jacket. A little purple book with the words 'Life Miseries' written on it.

"So...do you have any idea what this is?" she asked innocently.

Bryan continued resisting the urge to blush and glared at her. His glare was returned full force.

"No." he stated simply. 'There was no way that was real. It had to be a fake.' he thought. Where had she gotten his diary? "Oh, well then." Marisa said, opening the book and flipping to a random page, that wasn't so random to her actually. "You won't mind me reading this,

Dec. 19, 2004,

Right. Sure, I'll listen to that wench when hell freezes over! Name: Sosome Marisa. Greman Royal. Dark skin, eyes and hair, and a dark heart. Though I'm not much one to talk. She's an all around bitch, she doesn't give me any room to breathe and worst of all, I have the hugest crush on her.

Kill me now.

Then again, it's not everyday you meet someone just like you. The girl of my dreams happened to ride her motorcycle over to me one day, and almost kick my ass in a sword fight. She's stubborn, narcisisstic, an all around egotistical jerk!"

She paused and looked at Bryan, who, if he wasn't Bryan, would be crying. But he's Bryan.

"I'm flattered. Truly I am." she said calmly. "Bryan, cold, mean, ruthless, heartless, apathetic Bryan, just called me a jerk." she put her hand over her heart in a fake gesture of surprise. "I'm sure you know much more colourful words than that.

"But there's something about her." Marisa continued. "Something mysterious that attracts me to her... almost as if she were...telling me to feel something for her. But that I doubt. It's probably the fact she's mysterious..."

Once again she looked at so-close-to-nearly-almost crying Bryan. "You think I'm mysterious." she said with a quirked eyebrow. "Really?"

_**&&&&&&&&&&**_

Tala watched in utter disbelief as now Michelle began to panic at or about something. She frantically began running around and shaking her teammates, who had been sitting doing nothing for a good...twenty minutes.

He wanted desperately to hold her and ask her what was wrong but...given the circumstances...

_**&&&&&&&&&&**_

Michelle shook Mandy, who was about to fall asleep on the bench. Mandy's eyes shot open and she screamed something about a fairy pony princess. Michelle gave her an odd look, but quickly wiped it off her face when she remembered why exactly she had woken Mandy up.

"Mandy! I lost my keys!" She almost shreiked.

Mandy rubbed her eyes wearily and yawned. "Michi, if you lost them just find them...I'm sleepy..." trust me Mand-chan. I know the feeling...

Michelle sighed. "Right, _I'll _listen to _you_!"

She continued to look through her purse...digging ever so thougtlessly, not even realizing that the door is not locked.

_**&&&&&&&&&&&**_

"Honestly, ther's no mystery about me." Marisa said.

Bryan moved away as she started edging closer to him. "What are you doing?"

"Something..." said she.

"What kind of something?"

"The kind you'll enjoy."

Zoltar: honestly, I think I should end it right here.

Rei: snd you should. Because everyone's into this story for TalaxMichi, not BryanxMarisa. That's creepy.

Zoltar: (pouts)

As you guessed, she kissed him. He didn't refuse. And I'ma skip this pare, cuz no one wants to read it.

"You're a fool Bryan." Marisa said. "A damn idiot to think for others when they are plainly capable of thinking for themselves." She tossed him his keys. "Now you are going to sit here, and think about what you've done. Just like some kind of two's years old kid. No driving anywhere though, because I'm not afraid to tackle you."

Bryan glared at her. "No."

"What!" she demanded, livid at his attempt to make her change her mind (even though she already was changing it herself).

"Isn't there a party going on?" he asked.

Marisa cringed and slapped her forehead. "Dammit! I totally forgot!" she pushed him over to the car. "Hurry up and get us back to the house!"

"I thought I was supposed to sit there and think about what I had done!" He mocked her.

"Shut up you bastard!"

Bryan stood still and thought for a moment. "You right, I never knew my father."

Marisa's eyes flashed red. Really P.O.ed "Shut up and get us back there!" she ordered.

"Alright." He said. "But it just proves you don't like spending time with me."

Marisa sighed. "Do you want me to kiss you again?" she asked.

"That'd be nice."

"WELL I'M NOT A NICE PERSON!"

"Leaving."

_**&&&&&&&&&&**_

"Michi..." Tracy said. Bored with being bored. Or asleep, or whatever I put that she was doing. "Why are you looking for your keys?"

"Because the door's locked." Michelle said.

"That's good enough reason for me to got back to sleep." Mandy said from the bench.

Michelle sighed. "That's it! I give up!" She took out her cell phone. "I'm calling Tala. He'll come and open the door."

Mandy's eyes shot open. "No-no!" She said quickly. "There's no need to do that! Here, I'll help you look. Liz too!"

Liz blinked. "I will?"

Mandy shot her a look that said 'You will or I'll eat you!'

"I mean, I wil!" Liz corrected.

They began searching everything. Even their shoes. And hair. Tracy was sleeping, so they removed her shoes for her. And searched her hair using a chopstick that Mandy had in her purse.

"It's no use you know..." Michelle said sighing. "I've looked everywhere."

A car pulled up into the driveway of the mansion (I've given up calling it a house), Bryan's convertible. So you know who was in it right?

"Why are allof you out here?" Bryan demanded.

"I can't can't find my keeyyss!" Michelle whined.

"Uh-huh." Bryan said. He walked over to the door. "You know there's a spare key behind this plant right?" He asked as he reached behind a plant conviniently placed by the door and produced a key.

"WOW! Bryan, we sure are lucky you came along!" Liz said cantankerously. (Hahaha...cantankerously...)

Bryan just rolled his eyes. "Yeah, you sure are." he said. "But you also realize," he turned the knob and pushed the door. It swung open. "That the door wasn't even locked?"

Michelle stood with her mouth wide open. "I-I...thank you." she walked into the house.

"Geez Bryan. Could you have been a little less chivalryless?" Marisa asked, walking over to stand next to him.

Bryan smirked. "I could have let them stay out in the cold while I wen inside and locked the door. Seeing as she couldn't find her keys." he said mockingly.

Marisa sighed. "I think I would have done the same thing lover-boy."

Into the house with all of them they went. And...

Zoltar: alright, now it's stopped.

Rei: good.

**review response**

Bolded.

**Saya-17:** You must really want to dance with Tala, the fairy pony princess. Ha! I'll make sure he's in a beautiful gown!

**Tikytikytavvi101:** Well, I guess we all have creepy dudes who like us that tend to do disturbing and stupid things to show it. I have Darren. But that's Darren. AAACK! I SAID HIS NAME! (sobs)

**Ynn:** Yes, eveyone hates me. (sobs again) Not surprised though. I'm a big egotistical freak. But I guess that's not helping my case. Maybe it was a point five chapter. Well, here's the other part. I hope you enjoyed it! Yarrgh!

Zoltar: ah yes, you know the drill. You review, I'm happy and I write another chapter!


	23. Chptr 23

Zoltar: Once upon a midnight dreary, here I sat, tired, weary...annoyed...brooding the meaning of life.

Rei: that's nice, now can we get on with this?

Zoltar: SURE!

Rei: o.O Zoltar doesn't own Beyblade. Or whatever happens to pop up in this story. Cuz we forgot to look through it before we typed it.

**_Maybe..._**

**Chapter 23**

A collective cheer swept through the mass of people as Michelle walked into the beautifully decorated-only-for-this-occasion-and-never-again-because-Bryan-has-a-gun-and-isn't-afraid-to-use-it mansion. Let's just say, she was more that surprised. She was shocked.

"What's going on?" she asked innocently.

"Merry Christmas!" Tala said, runnning over to her and picking her up in a 'Romance Novel' hug.

"Or Happy Ha-unu-ka." Ian said, not sure if he said it right. "If that's what you celebrate."

Michelle smiled. "Is this what you have been up to?" She asked her teammates.

"Yes!" they all said, smiling just as much as her. Except Liz, because she seems to think it hurts when she smiles. "All for you!"

Little stars made their way into Michelle's eyes when she began to think of how much her team loved her. 'They like me!' Said little happy Michelle in Michelle's head. 'They really like me!'

"I just wish Marisa could be here to see this." she said.

"I am here to see this!" Shouted Marisa from the doorway. "You just haven't noticed me!"

Bryan pat her back. The other's still didn't notice her. "Don't worry." he said. "It happens to the best of us wen-Marisa."

"Gaspeth." Marisa said. "It knows my name."

Bryan just made a growling noise.

Back to the **important** people;

"Tracy, Mandy, Tala, Ian and Spencer." Michelle said. "You are the sneakiest people I have ever met. But who ever heard of a surprise Christmas party?"

"You have now!" Tracy said happily. "I'ma go get in my Satan costume!"

Mandy looked at her. "Don't you mean Santa?" she asked.

"Shut up! I'm dyslexic."

"What about me?" Liz asked. "Hello?"

Everybody ignored her.

Liz sighed and walked over to the corner of the room where Bryan and Marisa were standing.

"Another one joins the group." Bryan said.

"Haha! Nbody's noticing you!" Marisa said, pointing her finger at Liz.

"Nobody's noticing you either!" Bryan said.

"Shut up Bryan! You're supposed to be on my side!"

_**&&&&&&&&&&**_

Michelle looked at Tala with little hearts in her eyes. "Yuri?" she asked.

Tala looked at Michelle. "Michelle?" he asked.

"I lo- is that Darren!" She said aghast, hearts gone. They, they cracked. Right down the middle.

Tala sweatdropped. "I don't know. Who's Darren?"

Mandy smiled and waved in the direction of he who is known as Darren. "Long story short," she said. "A friend of a friend of a friend of a friend of my friend."

"No, _my _friend." Marisa said, finally fed up with being ignored.

Mandy jumped. "Woah! Mairsa, where'd you come from?"

"Hell." Marisa stated simply

Mandy glared at her, then paused. "Actually, I believe that." she said.

Marisa made a chuckling noise, but then stopped, cuz she's her. The two of them had a rather strange conversation about very very random things while Michelle went over and creped up on the unsuspecting Darren. Or she thought it was Darren, but Darren had moved.

Michelle inhaled deeply to steady her breathing and Tala kept giving her a strange look, but she just nodded to show him it was okay. She took another deep breath

"DARREN'S HERE!" She shouted, of course everyone ignored the shouting, as she glomped on someone.

An 'Uf' sound could be heard from the person who lay on the floor.

"Riquo?" Michelled asked.

The leather clad person laughed. "Yes, now please move." he reached out for something that wasn't there. "My air is escaping..."

Michelle quickly got off of him and helped him up, bowing and saying a quick 'I'm sorry!' "I thought you were Darren."

Darren laughed. "Well you must be blind then." he said. "Because it's very clear that I am he who is called Darren, and I do **not** wear leather."

Riquo glared at him. "Is there something wrong with my clothing style?"

Darren held his hands up in his defense. "I didn't say that."

"But you implied it."

Michelle sighed. 'Those two never change.' she thought. She noticed Tala still looking at her quizically, so she went over to him and grabbed his hand.

"Darren! Shut up for once in your life!" she heard Marisa say from the other side of the room where she was talking to Kevin, for some odd reason. "I can hear you over here!"

Darren glared at her. "Whatever wench."

"Ra! What is it with people wanting to call me wench?" she asked Kevin, he just shrugged.

"Tala." Michelle said. "This is Darren." she pointed to the guy wearing the black pants and shirt that said, _If I Wanted Your Opinion, I Would Have Broken Your Neck and Let's See What You Say Then_. He's not a very happy person...

"That silver haired dude is Riquo." She said that because Riquo was now glaring at people. Don't get me wrong, he's a nice person but sometimes people like oh, say, Mariah, get on his nerves. "He's easy to spot in a crowd." 'Nobody wears that much leather' she mentally said to herself.

"And that...guy wherever he is, is," she cringed. "Steve."

"The football player?" Ian asked from where he had come to join them. Don't know why, but I think it has something to do with the fact that Mandy was nowhere to be seen...

"No the Blues Clues host." Michelle said.

"..." They both...er...didn't say.

"I'm kidding."

"Good." Tala said.

Steve was actually over with Marisa and Kevin. They just tried to ignore him.

"Hey, bring up the subject of euthanasia." Steve whispered to Marisa.

Marisa pushed him away angrily, then turned to glare at him. "Shut up Steve!"

"Uh, maybe I should go..." Kevin said while walking away.

Marisa sighed. "I'm going to hurt you severly." she said. "If I hadn't left my gun in the car, you would be so dead right now, I'd think of a real quick alibi. He tried to rape me. No, used too much...Self defense. That always pulls over the judge."

Steve yawned. "What's so great about him?" he asked.

"He was squirell like." Marisa replied, looking around for a sharp object of some sort to stab Steve with. None.

"And what's so great about being squirell like?" Steve continued, knowing she wouldn't find anything, so he wasn't really fearing for his life in any way imaginable.

"I like squirells thank you!" Marisa snapped.

"Gee-alright." Steve said. "But you know you could always talk to me..." he trailed off.

"As interesting as that sounds," Marisa started. "I would rather wax my eyebrows."

"Yeah they could use a little waxin-" Steve started.

"Finish that sentece and I swear by Ra..." Marisa warned.

"Alright. I won't finish it." Steve said. "But you know, if you're too embarassed to admit that you have horrible eyebrows in need of waxing-"

Marisa's fist connected with Steve's jaw. You could hear a beautiful cracking noise.

Steve spit out a tooth. "Agh." _Ow_, but he couldn't say it right because his jaw's broken.

Bryan, who had been watching the whole thing, indeed enjoyed his...girlfriend's...choice of action. It was smart and powerful. It got the point across. With pain. Even better.

Let's see...what's Tracy doing?

Tracy was with Spencer, of course. She and he were in the kitchen, staring at all the food. It wasn't there earlier.

"Where...did...it all...come from?" she asked. "There so much of it!"

Spencer shrugged. "I wish I knew." he said.

Tracy looked up at him. "Can I eat it?" she asked hopefully. "Please can I eat it? I promise I'll leave some for the others. Just enough for them to eat."

Spencer laughed. "I think there's enough for you to eat your fill and then some Tracy." he said. "That's how much there is."

"I'm taking that as a yes!" Tracy said as she began running around the kitched wildly, filling up a plate she had grabbed. "Steak? No steak...chicken!" That was basically the things she said. Just replace steak and chicken with other food items. "CAKE!"

"Ice cream Spencer?" she asked.

"Maybe...sure."

"Mmm...ice cream... What flavour?"

"It doesn't really matter to me." Spencer said.

"Don't be indeciseve." Tracy said.

"I'm not being indecisive. I honestly don't care what flavour."

"Well that's not helping me."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"There's ove one hundred and fifty flavours of frozen creamy confections sitting in front of me." Tracy explained.

Spencer's eyes went wide. "Really?" he asked. "Well I can't really tell because you're being blocked by a giant stack of food, but really?"

"Hold on, let me count."

"You really don't have to cou-"

"Correction! **Two** hundred and fifty!"

Liz and Johnny walked into the kitchen. Liz to escape Johnny, but apparently it wasn't working.

"**Get** away from me!" Liz said.

"No Liz, I don't want to leave you alone." Johnny said.

"I won't be alone. I'll be with Spencer, Tracy and a whole bunch of food!" Liz shouted.

"Liz, do you want ice cream?" Tracy asked.

"Not right now." Liz said. "Johnny, why do you insist on following me!"

Johnny's features suddenly became very soft. He took Liz's hand in his own. "Because I want you to bear my children."

Insert nine minutes of silence and then,

Liz screamed. She screamed like a little girl and ran out of there.

"Wait Liz!" Both Tracy and Johnny called.

"I love you!" was Johnny's reason.

"What about your ice cream?" was Tracy's.

All the while Spencer stood there. Observing their behavior and writing it down for future reference. It looked like this,

Liz: Doesn't like Johnny. Screams like a girl. Needs Zoloft.

Note to self- steal Bryan's Zoloft and give some to Liz

Tracy: likes food. Doesn't like steak? Likes ice cream. Likes cake.

Note to self- buy ice cream cake for Tracy

Johnny: molests Liz. Loves Liz, psychotically in love with Liz.

Note to self- keep away from Johnny

They were certainly having an interesting time.

Zoltar: ow...my arm hurts. For those of you who know me, you know why, but otherwise. I can't tell you why.

Rei: why was...he...in this?

Zoltar: because that's how I wrote it in my uh, bninder.

Rei: okay.

**.:Review** **Resonse:.**

**ali:** I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID I DID! Yeah. I got the point!

**Tikytikytavvi101:** Woah! You get 2 weeks of spring break? I only get one. And it was last week. That's why I updated so much. But I'm on a 4 day weekend right now. So I'll be able to finish the story and update my other ones.

**Saya-17:** And I said HISGOWNWILLBEWHATEVERCOLOURIWANTITOBEBECAUSEI'MTHEAUTHORANDIHAVEALLTHEPOWERSOYOUWILLHAVETOLIVEWITHITSTUPID!

Okay, maybe it will be baby blue. I AM NOT KIDDING!

Zoltar: I think you've all learned by now that I am very more likely to update when you review. So do it, punks. I'm holding this story hostage. Bwhahahahaha!

Review. Because in the next chatper, they sing! And it'll be confusing as hell!


	24. Chptr 24

Zoltar: wow. I'm writing. Cool huh?

Rei: sure. Zoltar doesn't own Beyblade or Afi or any of their songs for that matter.

Zoltar: feel free to be confused while reading this. I know I was while writting it.

Song Key

_"..."_- Michelle Singing.

**_"..."_**- Everyone But Michelle Singing.

**"..."**- Marisa singing (not much)

**_Maybe..._**

**Chapter 24**

"It's been thirty minutes, we've got to give them to her." Mandy said.

They had decided that before the show, one of them would give Michelle the lyrics and tell her to skim over them, so when they got on the stage, she wouldn't be completely clueless. They don't even know how they had come to that conclusion, but obviously they had or else they wouldn't be having this conversation with each other now would they? Idiots, they're a bunch of idiots.

"Alright." Marisa said. "I'll give them to her." she strode oh so casually over to Michelle, who had been talking to Tala theloveofherlife and Robert (who disappeared for a while but he's back), and whispered something in her ear. Can't be too sure which ear it was though, but it was an ear. And she motioned for her whole team to follow her.

"What the hell are we doing in a spare room?" Liz asked.

"Changing." Mandy said.

"And how would you know this?" Tracy asked.

"I just do!"

Liz looked at her wide-eyed. "Do you read minds?" she questioned.

"No."

"Guys, just change." Marisa said.

"I dont' feel comfortable with you guys in here." Michelle squeeked.

"SHUT UP MICHELLE!"

"Yeah, it's not like we're gonna be looking." Liz said.

Michelle siged. "Well I don't know that."

"Alright, how about I purposely stare at you?" Tracy said, staring intently at her.

"Ahh! Stop, okay I get it!"

"Will you idiots hurry up?" Marisa said.

"Aren't you changing too?" Mandy asked, searching around in the bag she had placed in there earlier in the day because she knew this was going to happen, yeah, cuz she's psychic.

"Not in front of you pervs." she said leaving the room.

Michelle looked around. "Y-yeah, not in front of you pervs." She tried to leave the room but was confronted by Mandy.

"Michi, one day you'll have to take off your clothes in front of Tala, might as well start with some people of your own sex." Mandy said.

"I don't want to think that far into the future!" Michelle said, grabbing her head. "Bad images, whatever happened to me being pure?"

"So you're not?" Liz asked, already changed.

"I-I never said that!"

"You implied it!" Tracy, also already changed, said.

"I didn't mean to imply it!" Michelle said.

"Uh, Michi?" Mandy asked.

"Yes?" Michelle stated from looking at the floor.

"You can change now, we're already done." she said.

Michelle looked up. Everyone was in different clothes and giving her a strange look. "Er...okay..."

The other three walked over to the door.

"Later." Mandy said when she exited.

"And don't mind the cameras." Liz said curmudgeonly.

Michelle sighed. "Thanks..."

_**&&&&&&&&&&&**_

Oh, if you're wondreing, Marisa changed in Bryan's room.

_**&&&&&&&&&&&**_

Michelle stepped out of the spare room. She had found some of her clothes in a bag in a corner. So she changed into them. She sighed and was about to go back downstairs when a hand snaked around her wrist and began dragging her somewhere.

"Here." the person said, shoving a piece of paper in her hand.

"What's this?" Michelle asked.

"Just read it dumbass."

"Fine Marisa." Oh, she's good.

After reading it, Michelle was a bit confused. "Hey, this is..."

"Hush!" Marisa said, pushing her somewhere.

"Where the heck is this?" Michelle asked. But instead of a reply, she found herself being shoved rather harshly into a specific spot.

"Marisa?" she asked. She heard a whisper that said what sounded like "Follow my lead..." and then she heard it. It being the guitars. They came in at full blast and someone was singing. Once again she heard the voice, only this time it was like it was telling her what to do. Only...she already knew what to do. She sang.

**I lay me down tonight,**

_Much further down._

_Swim in the calm tonight,_

**This art does drown. **

People in the crowd around them stared and smiled. They were enjoying the song! It made Michelle want to sing more. Just knowing that someone was appreciating the music as much as she was.

_**What follows**_

_Me as the whitest lace of light_

_**What swallows**_

_Just begs to be imbrued_

Tala stood in the back, watching the smiling Michelle sing the song. Her smiling face was all he needed to prove that she was happy. Exactly what he wanted.

_**What follows**_

_Has led me to this place where I belong_

_With all erased_

**All insects sing tonight**

**The coldest sound**

_I'd send God's grace tonight_

_Could it be found_

Ian watched Mandy play her guitar. "Didn't know she could do it that well." he whispered to himself.

_**What follows**_

_Me as the whitest lace of light_

_**Swallows**_

_Just begs to be imbrued_

_**What follows**_

_Has led me to this place where I belong_

_With all erased_

Thoughts swirled around the heads of our heroes as they played the song. Mainly, 'She better be happy.'

_I lay me down tonight_

_Much further down_

_Watch stars go out tonight_

_On sinking ground_

All grew silent as the only people playing were Tracy and Mandy. The lights dimmed to where only Michelle was visible.

_I lay me down_

_I lay me down_

The tempo sped up and the lights flashed back on. Who was controlling the lights, you ask? I have no idea. Let's say the ghost of Christmas present.

_**What follows**_

_Me as the whitest lace of light_

_**Swallows**_

_Just begs to be imbrued_

_**What follows**_

_Has led me to this place where I belong_

_With all erased_

_**What follows**_

_**What swallows**_

_What follows_

_What swallows_

The music slowed to a stop and all the people were clapping. It was a wonderful show and Michelle still hadn't gotten over the fact that she was singing in it. A show like that deserves a great singer though, so that's why they picked her.

Mairsa, still with her guitar, walked over to Michelle and pat her on the back. "That'll do Michi, that'll do." she said.

Michelle just blinked and turned to face her. "How did I know what to do?" she questioned, her breathing a bit heavy from all the singing.

Mairsa sighed. "You looked at the paper didn't you?" Michelle nodded. "Well look at it again because you must have forgotten what was on it. You're that stupid."

Michelle took out the paper that she had shoved in her pocket when the music first started. She read it over again.

"So this is...my..." she started.

"Your poem!" Mandy said. "You wouldn't believe how hard it was to turn that into music!"

"You wouldn't believe it either because you didn't do anything." Tracy said, joining the trio.

"Yep, it was all Tracy. I just added a few things." Marisa said.

"But how did you get it?" Michelle asked.

Marisa tried to scan the emotions on Michelle's face...'Too unreadable' "Well..." she started. "If you're angry, blame Tala, if you're not, it was all them, I wanted no part in this!" She motioned to the Black Plague members standing around in random places, being themselves. Buncha freaks...

After walking up to Michelle and thanking her for the great show, and saying she was awesome at the song, people were beginning to exit the mansion. For that was how it was supposed to go, Michi sings, people leave. Ha, kinda makes you think she sucked. The only people left were the Majestics, Sanguinex was supposed to be here, but he had matters to attend to. The Demolition Boys and the Black Plague.

Enrique walked up to Marisa and put an arm around her shoulder. "You guys rocked." he said.

"Take it off," Marisa said while clutching his arm, you could hear a faint snapping noise. "Or I'll break it off."

The arm was quickly removed and put in it's proper place, attatched to Enrique.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Oliver questioned, looking around at the now nearly deserted hou-mansion. It's a mansion.

A few evil smirks appeared on the faces of some of the Black Plague members.

"I'll go get the stuff." Liz said evilly.

"I'll help!" Johnny said, following Liz like a puppy. He's so in love, chose the wrong person though.

Michelle looked around meekly. Something was up. "What, exactly, is this so called stuff they have gone to get?" She found the courage to ask.

Tracy opened her mouth to reply the answer, but then closed it with a knowing smirk. Marisa caught this and nodded in approval.

"Ohhh..." Tracy sang.

"What is the malted liquor, what gets you drunker quicker, what comes in bottles or in cans?" Marisa sang.

"B33R!" Tracy said.

"Can't fet enough of it,"

"B33R!"

"How we really love it!"

"B33R!"

And together they said, "Makes me think I'm a man!"

"But you're not a man." Said the voice of Liz, coming down the stairs carrying what seemed to be...a...kareoke machine? Behind her was Johnny, carrying quite a few cases and glass bottles.

"Hey! Be careful with my vodka!" Marisa snapped at Johnny as he almost tripped.

Johnny mumbled something very ruse asn Liz smacked him on his head saying "Quiet slave!"

This wasn't Johnny's day.

"All that stuff is yours?" Bryan asked Marisa.

"No, I'm holding it for a friend if the cops ask..."

Michelle smirked. "You expect all of us to get drunk off our asses and kareoke don't you?" she asked.

"Well, I imagine that Robert and Oliver won't." Marisa said.

"But everyone else is welcome to!" Tracy said. "And half of that is mine!" she said to Marisa.

"Nu-uh!" Marisa said. "A fourth of it! And like I said. I'm holding it for a friend..."

"Is anyone here even old enough to drink?" Michelle asked.

Everyone thought for a minute...before pointing at our favourite purple haired Greman royal.

"Robert is." they all said in unison. And I mean EVERYONE.

Robert sighed. "Can we please leave me out of this...?" he asked.

"No, we need you to monitor our drinking." Mandy said.

"Yeah, especially this small child." Liz said, patting Marisa on the head. Marisa sighed.

"So who's feelin' lucky enough to help me at the bar?" Tracy asked.

Mandy raised her hand. "I used to work at a bar! I wanna help." she said.

Michelle gave her an odd look. "Mandy, you're not even old enough to drink..." she said.

"So, I have a fake ID, doesn't everyone." Mandy said.

You could see people nodding.

"Hey, Mandy!" Ian said.

Mandy looked at him and smiled. "Yes?"

"Gimme some liquor!"

"Fine! To the bar!" Mandy said.

"To the bar!" all people who were willing to be alchohol induced repeated.

"I'm going to kick myself in the morning." Robert said, following everyone else from the far back along with Tala, who kept asking himself,

"We have a bar?"

"You have a mansion don't you!" Someone in the front asked.

"Shut up slave!" Liz said, hitting Johnny again.

_**.:At The Bar:.**_

Michelle sighed. She knew what she wanted, but, she didn't have the nerve to ask for it. Someone tapped on her shoulder and she turned around to look a pair of beautiful blue eyes.

"Why so glum?" Tala asked.

"I'm not really glum..." Michelle said. "More like...I'm not the type of person to push through that crowd of people just to get one alchoholic beverage." she pointed to what seemed like a mob of people crowded around the bar. It was really only ten people...

"Well what do you want?" questioned he.

"I want a White Russian." she said.

Tala put an arm around her shoulder. "Am not good enough for you?" he asked. Michelle blushed.

"You know what I mean."

Tala nodded and went, pushing through the crowd, to the bar.

"Yes?" Tracy asked him when he reached the front.

"Give me a White Russian and...a beer." He said.

"Alright, gimme a minute." Tracy said. She went over to Johnny, hit him and told him to take some stuff out. He did, and handed it to her, she examined it and hit him again. Wrong stuff. Johnny looked about to cry, but took out the new stuff and handed it to her. She nodded in approval and went further into the back. She came back a few minutes later with a glass filled with stuff, and a beer.

"Here's your beer," Tracy said, handing him the beer. "And your girlfriends drink."

"How'd you know it was for Michi?" Tala asked.

"Everyone who's anyone, knows that Michelle has always wanted a White Russian." Tracy said. "She finally shut up about it when she met you. You satisfy her."

Tala blushed and left the bar. He came up to Michelle and gave her the glass.

"Thank you Yuri." Michelle said. Tala nodded.

_**&&&&&&&&&&**_

Mandy looked to the person standing in front of her. "What'll you have hon?" she asked.

"Don't call me hon and I'll have vodka dumbass." Marisa said.

"Make that two." Bryan said.

"Two vodkas, eh?" she looked to Johnny and he seemed to cower. "You heard them! Get to work slave!"

Johnny pouted and continued to pour the clear liquid into two small glasses.

"Alright, who else?"

People started crowding again so when Bryan got the two vodkas he and Marisa left the bar. Apparently Mandy and Tracy had their hands full.

Zoltar: wow, this chapter's so long, I'm splittig it up and putting it as a part of chapter 25. Kay?

Rei: I don't think they can answer you.

Zoltar: they can at least try!


	25. Chptr 25

Zoltar: Well, the last chapter...

Rei: And Darren still isn't back!

Zoltar: I'd like to thank all of my faithful readers. If it wasn't for your reviews, I would have never gotten this far. Ok, well seeing as I wrote it all in a binder, I'd probably put it all up, but I wouldn't have revised it for you guys. You're all so cool!

Rei: (smiling) the last chapter, the last disclaimer.

Zoltar: that should be a movie. The Last Disclaimer.

Rei: starring me.

Zoltar: of course.

Rei: Zoltar doesn't own Beyblade. Or any of the songs that appear in this chapter. Or the Chaser tablet things.

Zoltar: although with a few generous contributions...

Rei: (whacks Zoltar with a paper fan) no.

Zoltar: I'm just trying to prolong the chapter. It's the last one!

Rei: I understand, but the show must go on.

** _Maybe..._**

**Chapter 25**

"Yo, Bry." Marisa said. "I've been here a few weeks now and I still don't know, so show me where your sound sysyem is." Bryan handed her her drink and led her to a large wall unit with many an electrical thing. He pointed to something and said.

"Above that."

Marisa popped in a CD and sure enough, music started blasting through speakers placed conviniently around the house. She downed her vodka in one shot, cuz she can do that, and mumbled something.

"What?" Bryan asked.

"I said, I'm gonna go get a margarita." Marisa hollered over the music.

Bryan smirked and did the unimaginable. He kissed her on the forhead and said, "Just don't go getting drunk, love."

Marisa rolled her eyes and mumbled something akin to 'I'll show you drunk.' She went over to the bar right as Michelle and Tala were walking out.

"Tala, it took you so long to get another drink that I finished my White Russian." Michelle said. "Now I need another one."

Tala smirked and threw an arm around her shoulder while saying, "You've got one of the best."

Michelle blushed and pecked him on the cheek, all the while mumbling about how that could be taken in so many different ways.

At the bar, Mandy was trying to show Johnny and Ian how to make a proper martini. Tracy had disappeared with Spencer. "ACK! NO! Too much! That's too much!" she said. Mandy quickly took the bottle of liquid out of Johnny's hands and proceeded to show him the proper and right way. "Ian, watch closely." she said.

"Hey, can I have that?" Marisa asked, pointing to the martini Mandy had just properly made.

"Sure." Mandy gave her the tall glass of green liquid. "Anything for your boyfriend?"

Marisa glared. "Just give me a margarita," she said. "Lime not strawberry."

Mandy acknowledged this with a nod. She turned her back for a bit and came back with a margarita in one hand and gave it to Marisa. "Wait a sec. " Mandy said. She turned and shouted something to Johnny in her secret bar tender lingo, and gave her a glass of whisky. "For your boyfriend."

Marisa glared at Mandy, who was smiling and said, "Hold on I need to make room for it."

"I can get you a tray" Mandy tried to say. But she was cut off when she felt liquid go down her shirt. She let out a small squeek and turned again to see a now smirking Marisa.

"You are pure evil." Mandy spat out.

"Thanks hon." Marisa said as she turned away and walked back to Bryan.

"What're you looking at?" Mandy asked Johnny, who was trying to control his snickers.

"Nothin'..."

"I'll show you nothin' Johnathan McGregor!" Mandy shouted as she began chasing him around with a knife she had picked up, from somewhere...

Ian was laughing. At both of them so he was soon dragged into the chase.

_**&&&&&&&&&&&**_

"Here." Marisa said, handing Bryan the whiskey.

"Uh, thanks?" Bryan said.

Michelle and Tala ran over to them. Well actually, Michelle ran over to them, Tala just walked because he was not in the right state of mind to run. He was on the verge of drunkeness. Or, he just didn't feel like running.

"Oh mu Ra, Marisa!" Michelle said.

Marisa blinked. "What?"

Michelle just responded by hugging her. "This is the best Christmas ever!"

"Uh...you're welcome?" she said while patting her friends back. Then in a lower voice, she she looked to Tala and asked him, "Is she drunk?"

Tala just shrugged. He seemed to do that a lot.

"Yeah, well...she must be." Marisa said. "She knows better than to hug me." she looked at her friend who had yet to let go of her. "Well, Merry Xmas Michi."

Michelle yawned. "Yeah, merry..."

And she fell asleep. And she slept there contently until Marisa pushed her sleeping body off of her and told Bryan and Tala that if they ever told anyone about that moment, she would personally castrate them.

They vowed they wouldn't.

_**&&&&&&&&&&**_

The sun shone brightly on the auburn haired girls face. So brightly, she threw the covers over her head. Because the sun was giving her a headache.

"Damn, I'm gonna be suffering from a hangover." Michelle said. She sighed. "I knew I wasn't much of a drinker."

The feeling of someone moving beside her roused Michelle out of her thoughts. Tala gently removed the blanket from over Michelle's head and kissed her lightly.

"Well, how are you feeling?" He asked.

"Ow." she croaked out.

Tala smirked. "Well you should after a night like the last."

"Mmm hmm..." Michelle mumbled. Then her eyes flew open in realization and she shot up in bed. Much to her pounding head's disagreement. Though Michelle quickly shook it off and faced the guy next to her. "T-tala?" she asked.

"Yes?" Tala said, giving her the strangest look he could muster.

"W-we d-didn't...y'know..." she said timidly.

Tala's look became even more confused. "I don't understand? Was something wrong about last night?"

Michelle took a shaky breath. "Tala, are you saying that we did...it?"

Tala's puzzled look sat there for a while before it finally registered in his brain exactly what she was trying to say. Then it became one of pure shock. "N-no! No! Ra, no!" he said, startled. "We didn't."

Michelle sighed. "Good."

They were both blushing madly. Their faces as red as Tala's hair.

_**&&&&&&&&&& **_

There was beautiful music coming from Spencer's computer when Tracy awoke. It sounded so familiar, yet so different. She climbed out of bed, making sure she didn't wake her signifigant other, and moved over to it.

"Who is this?" Tracy asked herself while watching the dancing colours on the screen. "And how is it that I know the lyrics and the song?"

"See-Saw." said a voice from behind her. "Great music, I thought."

"Yeah." she said. "Spencer?"

"Yes."

"Merry Christmas." Tracy said, moving into the position to hug him. "Can I have a hug?"

"Do you need to ask." Spencer said. He swooped down and picked her up in a fierce bear hug. The kind that would melt a girl's heart.

_**&&&&&&&&&&&**_

Mandy was sleeping soundly when a knock on the door sounded through her ears. Cursing she climbed out of bed and stormed over to the door.

"What is it? You're gonna wake Ian up." she asked.

Oliver and Enrique rose their eyebrows. "Someone's in there with you?" Oliver asked.

"Yes, now what do you want?" Mandy asked.

"Who is it?" Enrique continued.

She sighed. "My boyfriend." she said. "Now please, it's too early for me to be awake."

"It's nine." Oliver said.

"Your point being?"

They shrugged. "Alright. We'll leave you two lovebirds alone."

"And stay out!"

"What?" Enrique said.

"I don't know. I just felt like saying it."

The two boys sighed at their strange friend. Yes you would've never guessed would you have? Mandy was friends with Oliver so she automatically got dragged into being one of Enrique's friends. That's what you get for living in Paris.

"Uh, sweet dreams again Mandy." Oliver said.

Mandy yawned. "Bye Ollie, Ricky."

"Don't call me that." Enrique said, blushing.

Mandy closed the door and crawled back into bed. She felt Ian shift his position and opened her blue eyes to meet his auburn ones.

"Who was that?" he asked.

"People." Mandy said.

Ian yawned and nodded. "You're too vague." he mumbled as he drifted back off to sleep.

_**&&&&&&&&&&&**_

And of course, then there's Bryan and Marisa. The two I hate writing about. Gah! They're so boring... Oh, well...

Bryan cursed under his breath as he had just failed in waking Marisa up. "Damn, she's a heavy sleeper."

Marisa had decided to sleep on Bryan's bed...for an unkown reason...and Bryan had not objected. It had been around for when they had actually decided to go to bed, for they had stayed up talking about random things that popped into their minds. A subject that seemed to come up a lot from Bryan was Marisa's royal status.

"Don't diss me, okay." Marisa had said. "But I'm a princess."

"Don't lie. You seem to want to be a queen." Bryan said.

"I really couldn't care less."

They discussed the matter over wine. Where they had gotten the wine? I don't know. Why do you people insist on asking me these ridiculous questions. I'm just about to quit this job. The wine bottle was full when they started, but empty not even halfway through the conversation.

"You know what we shoulda done?" Bryan said. "Played I Never. That woulda given me some laughs."

Marisa smirked. "Just in it for the blackmail." she said.

"That's the spirit!" Bryan said happily. "Now about that I never game!"

Yeah, he was pretty drunk. But luckily he took Chaser tablets before hand so he wouldn't have all the serious ailments of a hangover in the morning. He's so smart that Bryan.

But now he was trying to gey Marisa up. She didn't get drunk, of course, she's too cool for that. But she did sleep in today for some odd reason.

"Get up Marisa!" Bryan said.

Marisa groggily said "Go to hell."

Bryan smirked. "I'm sure you'd like that, but I've gotta stay here a while longer." he shot back. "Wake up."

Marisa sighed. "Merely by the fact that I am talking, you can clearly tell I am awake." she said.

Bryan 'Hn'ed'

"Is that all you have to say?" she asked, now sitting up.

"Well, maybe." Bryan answered.

Marisa sighed. "I've heard you say that quite a lot lately." she said. "Is it the word of the month?"

"Yeah." Bryan said, a smirk appearing. "I'll never answer a yes or no question for the rest of the month. All you'll hear out of me is maybe."

"Makes sense." said someone from the other side of the door.

"Tala." Bryan said.

Tala walked in, followed by Michelle, smiling his 'I'm Tala, the coolest guy you'll ever meet' smile. "You're really good at that." he said.

"Hmph. I practice."

"Wouldn't surprise me." Marisa said. "You practice your glare."

Bryan sighed and shook his head. "Oh, you got me there."

Everyone in the room gave him the strangest look they could muster. Something was definetly wrong with Mr. Kuznetsov.

"Bryan, did you hit your head?" Tala asked.

"No."

Michelle said, "Then what is up with you? Have a little too much to drink last night?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." he said.

"Like hell you don't!" Marisa said. "Don't get me wrong, I like this carefree almost apathetic Bryan, but I love the real you, the cold hearted Kuznetsov! You know the one that calls me wench! So where'd he go! Are you an alien? Can ya bring him back now!"

Everyone's strange look diverted form Bryan to Marisa, and Michelle smirked.

"What?" Marisa asked.

"Did you just admit what I think you admitted?" said the voice of Mandy, who had been walking by to go downstairs. She entered the room with a smile on her face. "Well?"

"I don't know what you mean." Marisa said.

"You said it." Michelle said. "And you know you did but you're still trying to keep up with your machismo!"

"I said nothing!" Marisa said. "Absolutely nothing. I've been sitting here in silence the whole time."

"Who said what?" Asked Tracy. Of course everyone has to be there to hear the truth.

Mandy laughed. "Our little Marisa here said the big L word to a boy."

Tracy clapped her hands together in delight. "Oh! How adorable!"

"Will you all shut up?" Marisa demanded, her tan face turning red now.

"Aw!" all the girls said.

**_"I want to go crawl in a hole and never come out." _**Marisa thought.

**_"Well, I think I can help you with that." _**Flareon said.

"We'll leave you two alone." Mandy said, walking away. The others stood there, watching. "C'mon you idiots!"

"Oh," the others followed her out the door.

"Marisa?" Bryan asked.

"Hold on, let me get my head out of this hole." Marisa said. "Yes?"

"I love you too."

_**&&&&&&&&&&&**_

"I knew he'd say that." Michelle said from her spot next to Bryan's door.

"Yeah, I think we all did." Tala said. "Now get up. They know we're here."

"They do not." Mandy said. "Or else we'd be dead by now."

"Exactly why we should leave now."

"Ok. Besides. I've got a few things I wanna tell Ian."

"What? That you're kinky?" Tracy asked.

"I am not kinky!" Mandy shouted.

"SHHH!"

"Sorry."

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

"I-kun! Are you still not awake?" Mandy whined.

"E-Ia...mn...ow." Ian said groggily.

"Yay!" Mandy said, glomping him.

"Ow."

Mandy immeadiately stopped and smiled. "Sorry I-kun!"

"N-no...problem...I'm...fine..."

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

"Tala? Would you define operation Matchmaker a success?" Michelle asked.

Tala thought for a moment. His thoughts drifting over into the past few weeks. What it had been like. Random people popping up on his doorstep, someone almost getting hit by their crazy motorcyle riding captain, swordfights and long nights. But he'd had fun. And he'd gotten to know a little more about Michelle's taste in friends. They were loyal, dependably psychos. Fun to be around. He could get used to them. He already knew what they were about to say before they did. He could see it now. They were having a conversation about food. It would go like this,

_**..:Tala's Imaginary Conversation In Which He Know's What Everyone Is About To Say:..**_

_"Do you guys ever wonder about what's in your food?" Tala asked the girls of the Black Plague. _

_Mandy was about to say something but Marisa cut her off. "You shouldn't have even asked that, now you're going to get Mand-chan here started on the goodness of eating six servings of meat a day."_

_"I will not!" Mandy protested._

_"Right. And I won't rule the world." Marisa said._

_There was silence._

_"I WILL RULE THE WORLD!"_

_"Yes, yes of course!" Michelle said._

_Liz sighed and closed the novel she was reading. "You know, I think we should maintain healthy diets by not eating cake. There are so many cakes out there that make me sick, let me list them off-"_

_"SHUT UP LIZ!"_

_Liz growled and went back to reading her book._

_"Well I happen to like cake!" Tracy said._

_"Yeah, well I happen to like the fact that I know I will one day rule the world, but apparently, you people don't think I will!"_

_This would be the part where they all break into an arguement of who will rule the world first. Then a phone would start ringing, and Marisa would growl:_

_"I hate phones, when I rule the world, NO MORE PHONES!"_

_And Mandy would say, "I like phones, in fact, I'm going to go out and buy me and I-kun a special plan for couples. Isn't that the T-Mobile plan?"_

_"Nobody cares Mandy." Michelle stated bluntly._

_"Well that was a change." someone would say._

**"Tala?"**

_"Who said that?" Tala asked._

**"Tala? Did you hear me?"**

Tala was brought out of his crazy little fantasy thing by Michelle who was staring at him strangely. "Did you hear what I said?" she asked.

"Er...no." Tala admitted.

Michelle smiled. "Well I don't mind repeating myself for you Tala." she said. "I said that I think it went pretty well. What about you. You still haven't answered me."

Tala shook the thoughts from his head about the conversation that went from food to phones in less that three minutes. "I think it went perfectly." he said. "Everyone's happy. Just like you wanted."

Michelle smiled again. "Yeah." she said. She went over to the dresser and started looking for some clothes.

"Michi?" Tala asked.

Michelle looked up. "What Tala?"

"Remind me never to start a conversation with your friends." he said. "EVER."

_**Fini**_

Zoltar: (wipes tear) I actually finished. I'm so proud of me!

Darren: (suddenly appears) Yeah...yeah...

Zoltar: (punches Darren) Bastard.

Rei: Score one for Zoltar.

Zoltar: how's the score stand?

Rei: Zoltar- 450 Darren-19 Seth-infinity.

Zoltar: seems fair.

**Hey you guys! You want me to have a sequel? Just put it in your review. If I get enough, I'll write one!**

Later my fans! I'll miss you!


End file.
